Lost Love
by honeylove90
Summary: AU. Modern. Peeta Mellark lost Katniss three years ago from a Taliban attack while serving in the Army. Now retired return to New York City as he tries to somewhat move on until he hears 'The Hanging Tree Song' sung by a brunette young woman and turning it's his suppose 'dead' wife; Katniss. Only she has no memories of who he is and Peeta wanting to know, How is she alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is my second Hunger Games fanfiction. It took me a couple of days to get the story out of my head and hope you love it. DON'T bash or flame this story. My story, my way. Happy reading!**

**Also The Hunger Games series all belong to Suzanne Collins including The Hanging Tree song.**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

I can't believe it's been three years since Katniss has been dead. I still remember that memory, that painful memory on how I received the news that my wife was killed in an explosion with her Squad 451. After Katniss and I got married, we both decide to join the army together. I was working in the kitchen in the camp base, thirty miles from Afghanistan.

_Flashback_

_After thirteen hours of prepping the food courses of Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. Ten cooks including myself would usually wake up at three in the morning to make everything before the soldiers wake coming to the dining hall to have their meals. I wiped down and cleaned my station washing and cleaning everything pots, pans, and utensils. I looked down at my watch as the time reading nine thirty I exited the Kitchen closing the down the door behind me as I walk over to my tent._

"_I hope Katniss will return soon. I know she will." I thought to myself in my mind then reaching over to my tent opening the fabric entering inside._

"_Hey Mellark, great work on the slices of carrot cake." A reply from Soldier Drew as he flops onto his pillow still dressed in his uniform combat. _

"_Yeah, we all needed that from being out in the desert including putting citizens in different locations because of the attackers and suicide bombers. Not to mention firing and bombing against the Taliban." Said by Soldier Grayson replied as he takes off his uniform showing him wearing a gray t-shirt and black pants._

"_I'm glad that you can enjoy the food before, during, and after going against the rebels." I spoke the truth as I take a seat on my bed then I turned my head seeing a small picture frame of Katniss and myself on our wedding day from the courthouse._

"_Don't worry Bread boy, your Mockingjay will be back. I'm sure that she's coming back with her squad." Soldier Drew answered as he grabs World Magazine that's going on back in the United States._

_I nodded my head as I closed my eyes and letting my head getting the thin comforter._

"_Is Soldier Mellark present?" A voice asked for my name and remembering it's Commander Paylor._

_My ears perked up as I quickly opened my eyes and rose up to my feet._

"_Yes, ma'am Commander Paylor I am." I answered my commander. _

"_May I speak to you in private, Soldier?" Paylor asked being serious. _

_I walked towards my officer and leaving the tent as she directed me away from my tent. She placed a hand on my shoulder, her brown eyes look at me, and sighted._

"_I hate to be the one to tell you this Soldier Mellark. Katniss and her squad were attack by the Taliban army as soon as they were coming back here, to camp. Soldier's Boggs, Jackson, Homes, Mitchell, Odair, Leeg 1 & Leeg, and Soldier Hawthorne are wounded but they'll survive." Paylor reported to me._

_My heart dropped to my stomach afraid for the worse and dared to ask._

"_Where's my wife? Where's Soldier Mellark?!" I yelled wanting to know._

_My commander shook her head then looked down and looked back up._

"_She didn't make it. I'm sorry Peeta. We tried everything we could to save her." Paylor answered my question._

_I shook my head in fear with tears coming into my eyes._

"_No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I cried out loud not caring if the camp hears me. I fell to my knees breaking down and cried to myself. I just lost the love of my life to an enemy weapon. I curled up into a ball as I cried and screamed in that moment._

_Flashback Ends_

I've been retired from the army as soon as my wife was killed in action. I returned home to New York City, New York. I feel into a deep depression and thought about wanting to join her but I know she would hate me if I did that. After leaving, I stayed in touch with Finnick Odair was there when Katniss was killed and someone I trusted. I look down at my left hand, my ring finger as I'm still wearing my wedding band. I feel so empty without Katniss. I tried dating again but that ache in my heart is still there. I turn my head to the left side of the bed where she use to sleep, still made and never been winkled.

"I love you my Mockingjay and I wish you were here with me to have a life together. To live together, start a family, and growing old together." I spoke the truth with my voice being cracked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I got up from my bed putting on a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, dark blue socks, and walking from my bedroom into going down the stairs. I go by the coat hanger putting on my black jacket with a dark blue scarf and lastly putting on my black shoes. I grabbed the keys then locking the door behind me as I start walking on foot to Central Park. While Katniss and I started dating, she loves going there because she felt as peace and enjoy walking through the trail in the woods.

_**Central Park**_

I reached Central Park as I see joggers and runners though the concrete trail. The sound of laughing and talking fills the cold air. My eyes scan seeing woman talking to their girlfriends and vice versa with men. Couples holding each other as they walk or sat on the park benches. I see children walking and running as they are playing tag or walking along with either their siblings, relatives, or parents.

I started to walk on all the bridges of the park where Katniss loved going too and look at the lake seeing my reflection of the sighting.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

My ears perked up hearing a song I use to know. My heart dropped and maybe I'm hearing things.

"_It can't be her. Peeta you're hearing things. Katniss died on the bomb attack three years ago. It can't be." I thought to myself if my mind is playing a trick on me._

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

I stood up straight and started jogging towards the voice singing "The Hanging Tree Song." The only person I know who had the perfect voice as my wife and this woman sounds just like her. I stayed hiding the shadows so I don't scare the woman.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

I try to get a glimpse of the woman and I see standing at five feet seven inches tall. She had dark brown hair having two braids into one. The brunette young woman who could be in her mid-twenties as she wore a dark brown jacket, dark wash jeans, and black boots.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here,**_

_**No stranger would it be,**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

My heart drops to my stomach as I remember that voice and her description matches to Katniss. I got a good look at the woman and seeing it's suppose 'dead' wife.

"Katniss? KATNISS!" I yelled out as I ran towards her direction.

The brunette young woman stopped in her tracks and turning around to see me.

"Katniss, you're alive! How are you alive? I missed you so much, you have no idea." I said being happy and shocked to see my wife again hugging her.

"Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?" Katniss asked as she pulled away and looking me with a confused look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Could be better. Also, I looked up the information of the Army life and no not planning on joining only research. I plan to stay with this story until it's finished. Already planning ideas for chapter two. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, please keep the reviews, favoring, and following this story and I'm proud of creating a story like this of a love one losing someone they cared for and one loses memory. If you guys want me to read your story, please let me know; we're here to help each other out right? I'll try to post before finals and/or after (including what gpa looks like since I'll be my last year in college before transferring.) **

**To wolflover43- Oh yes I can ;) You can only wait to find out and don't want to spoil for anyone else. **

**Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Katniss's P.O.V.<p>

As I walked one of the many trails of Central Park and was singing 'The Hanging Tree Song' just minding my own business.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here,**_

_**No stranger would it be,**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

"Katniss? KATNISS!" I heard the man yelling my name out loud.

"_How does he know my name?" _I thought to myself as I stopped in my place and turned around facing the man who called out my name. The man had short blonde hair who seem to be at the age of twenty-four years old, dressed all in black but with a dark blue scarf to have some color on.

"Katniss, you're alive! How are you alive? I missed you so much, you have no idea." The young blonde man replied as he hugs me out of now where. His eyes light up like if he knew me from somewhere or like an old friend.

I still had my arms to my side as he hugs me.

"Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?" I asked as I pulled away and as I showed a confused look on my face.

His smiles drops to the ground.

"Katniss, it's me, Peeta; your husband. We got married right after high school, joined the army, and we were married for three years until Commander Paylor told me that you and your squad were killed." This Peeta said answering my questions.

I wrapped my arms in front of my chest and feeling a little but uncomfortable.

"I wasn't in the army and how do you know anything about me in the first place? I was never married until I married Gale Hawthorne two years ago." I told the truth as showed him my wedding band to him.

Peeta's eyes widen as he saw my ring then shaking his head not believing in anything I say. He takes a few steps towards me as I took a few steps back.

"YOU'RE MARRIED? TO HAWTHORNE, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!" The blonde twenty-four year old young man yelled being upset with my words. "Why would you marry him? Out of all the people, why him?" He paced around in circle putting his hands into his hair becoming frustrated then clapping his hands together trying to claim down. "I'm sorry Katniss, I'm sorry I lost my temper with you." Peeta apologize.

I nodded my head forgiving him.

"I married him because, he was there for me when I woke up from my coma. They doctors told me I should have been dead because they told me there was a burning building and I went inside to save a little girl and with that I had thirty degree burn marks and beyond thankful to have skin grafts to replace what was my skin." I answered him as that horrible memory comes back to me with tears forming in my eyes. I put my braid to the left side showing the burn marks on the right side of my skin from the bottom of my ear drum to my collarbone then pulling my right sleeve with the burn mark to my palm to elbow as I showed Peeta my burn marks.

"You can imagine the rest of my right side right now." I said bluntly truthful.

I look into his blue eyes seeing tears running down his face and he felt the pain that I had felt. He shook his head like he couldn't believe this had happened to me.

"I was in rehab including learning how to walk again. I was discharge from the hospital, Gale retired from the army because of a bombing that left him scarred for life not to mention he's still recovering because half of his team was killed. He said we stayed in touch after high school and after he came back from Afghanistan two years ago, at first I didn't have any feelings for him until he was the one for me and we got married in court." I explained my experience and deciding to take a seat on a park bench near me.

Peeta shakes his head.

"Katniss, sweetheart. Gale's lying to you. We were married, we got shipped together to fight with the army. I have the copied paperwork if you don't believe me. One time while you me, Finnick, and Boggs out directing the wounded to get to a safe location from the next bombing and gun war. While we were doing that we were ambushed that afternoon and the rebels cut sliced my left leg to the bone that-" He said being truthful as his voice cracked taking a seat next to me.

"With no choice removing your left leg and turning out there was poison on the knife, you have an artificial leg. After that caused you to have you work were your strong suit was, the kitchen. You felt guilty because you thought you should have been more alert but we were ALL got blindsided that afternoon. I would always come to you to talk even when you were mad at yourself." I replied as the words came naturally as I lived through it.

I can feel Peeta sitting up straight as if I knew that happened to him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I gotta go, I'm sure Gale wants me home about now and wondering where I'm at." I said getting up from my seat not wanting to look at this Peeta as he lightly grabbed my wrist.

"Katniss, please don't go. If you weren't declared as dead then that means we're still married. You can't be married to Gale Hawthorne." He told the truth.

"Let me go or I'll scream." I said threating him.

I felt his grasp letting go of my wrist and turned around to see Peeta once again. I see him rose up from his seat and placed his hands out meaning no harm.

"No. I don't know who you are and we're not married. I'm going home to my husband." I told the truth as I start walking back to the main trail exiting Central Park.

"Wait!" Peeta yelled stopping me in my place, again.

I see him running towards my side and have a folded up paper.

"Here's my number. If he doesn't give you the truth, I'll be more than happy to answer them to you." He replied with a small smile.

"Okay. Goodbye." I bid him farewell as I started to take an exit out of Central Park.

As I walked down the trail, I started to listen to Peeta's words replaying in my head again.

"_YOU'RE MARRIED? TO HAWTHORNE, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!""_. _"Why would you marry him? Out of all the people, why him?". "Katniss, sweetheart. Gale's lying to you. We were married, we got shipped together to fight with the army. I have the copied paperwork if you don't believe me.". "Here's my number. If he doesn't give you the truth, I'll be more than happy to answer them for you." _His words burn me as if guilt was stabbing me in the neck.

A car honks at me waking me up to reality and almost seeing that I was about to get run over.

"_Peeta Mellark, you look so familiar. I just can't place my finger on it." _I thought to myself as I walked across the street with the group of people.

My gray eyes travel looking around my surroundings and having a bad feeling I'm being followed but instead just walked normal until turning the corner coming into a townhouse neighborhood. I walked the sidewalk to three houses until the fourth that had five windows; two windows below and three windows above them with the house with gray bricks and a white front door, that's my home. I lightly jogged up to the nine stair steps and getting my keys out putting my key in entering then coming into my home locking it behind me.

"Catnip, is that you?" Gale asked as he yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is." I answered him taking off my jacket putting in on the coat rack then taking off my boats.

"Awesome, you're just in time for dinner. I made your favorite Lamb with dried plums." My husband replies as he comes from the kitchen greeting me. He walks up to me and kissed. I returned the kiss back as I wrapped my arms around him then placed my head on his broad shoulders.

"Thank you and just what I needed." I replied with a smile on my lips.

"How was the trail in CP?" Gale asked as he pulled away from me getting the lamb out from oven placing the tray on the wooden center of our kitchen table. He placed the plums into an open container on the table and placed an A1 steak sauce on the table.

I walk over to the refrigerator opening it.

"Do you want Coke, Pepsi, or Pepper?" I asked as I grabbed a can of Pepper for myself. "Coke." He answered then grabbing a can of coke and closing the refrigerator door with my hip. I walk over placing the drinks by our placemats I took my seat as wait for him to be seated.

Gale takes a seat beside me with paper towels in his hands for the both of us.

"Thank you Gale, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of making all this for me." I spoke the truth as I looked at him.

"Anything for you darling, trust me this was no trouble at all plus this gave me something to do since my army days." He replied cutting up the lamb into slices cutting three for me and three for him.

I nodded my head thanking him for the food and I started eating my dinner.

"CP was good I was minding my own business until some man claimed that I'm his wife from the grave." I said taking a bite of my lamb.

The sounds of Gale's silverware drops to his plate then putting some plums into his plate.

"Oh really now? Who's the man?" He asked wanting to know.

I swallowed my lamb before answering to him.

"He said his name is Peeta Mellark. He said that I'm his wife with this and that. I joined the army with him and thought I was killed in action." I answered back shrugging my shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" Gale asked as he looks at me then I matched my eyes to face him.

"No, he didn't. He just wanted to know why or how he said it 'How are you still alive?' It's like I knew him. Did we go to school with him?" I asked Gale.

He nodded his head.

"Yes, we did go to school with him. He went to the army and so did I. He retired three years ago after his wife was killed on the way back to base camp. I stayed for a bit because I wanted to keep fighting for my friend but I couldn't do it anymore." He replied put his elbow on the table placing his hand on his chin turning his head away.

I placed a hand onto his right hand that's still on the table.

"I know. I'm sorry that I bought back that experience for you. I know you don't like to talk about what happened that night." I assured him as a patted his hand.

Gale bought his head back as I got up from my seat and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Catnip, it's the price for fighting for your country. Going against the enemy and losing your comrades." He replied with a sight. "Stay away from him, I don't want him to confuse you in anyway."

"I'll try, if he doesn't try to find me first." I answered him as I opened my can of Dr. Pepper and taking a few sips from it.

"If he doesn't stop, call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat." He said being serious as he look straight into my eyes.

I nodded my head.

"You have my word." Keeping that promise to him and continued eating.

Gale and I ate our dinners quietly until one of us bring up other topics to break the ice. Twenty minutes later, I washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. I flipped the switch of turning off the kitchen light then going around the first floor to check everything was locked; the front door, back door, and windows. I start making my way up the stairs with my hand trailing up the rail. I grabbed my head as I felt a headache coming at me again.

_Flashback_

_My squad and I are making back to camp base with one of the army trucks. Gale, my best friend was seating beside me with Soldier's Boggs, Finnick, Leggs 1 & 2, Mitchell, Jackson, and Homes._

"_We did what we could for today. When is this war ever going to end?" I asked out loud with everyone looking at me._

"_When the world ends maybe." Leggs 2 answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm being realistic here." He told the truth._

"_We're here to help to those are trapped in the cross fire of the rebels and it's our job to protect the innocents, to help them. Save them from being killed every day action." My commanding officer Boggs replied._

_Half us nodded are head. We felt a bump on the tire and suddenly we were attack by a land bomb that lilted up a fire. I blacked out from the fire and smoke._

_Flashback ends_

I screamed with tears rolling down my face with my eyes still closed and curled up in a circle. I hear footsteps dashing towards me. My eyes snap open as I stood up.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" I yelled stepping back a few feet.

"Katniss, it's just me, your husband." He assured himself as I felt my legs falling towards the ground and having two strong arms holding me. "It's alright Katniss, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare, that's all." Gale said being clam to me as he rubbed small circles down my back.

"It feel so real, the pain felt so real just like the right side of my body does." I spoke the truth as I cried on his shoulder.

Gale carries me to our bedroom and felt him placing me down on the bed with him still holding me. I felt his lips on my scalp as he kissed my hair and speaking smooth words into my ear until I couldn't hear him anymore as I feel into dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are really going to hate me on how I'm going to write Gale and completely understand for disliking me. Plus, I've read fanfictions that do the same thing so I don't feel so bad. Again, my story my way and hope you love reading it. For more of my stories please go to my page and read or review when you get a chance. Gale's point of view is in the next chapter. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!<strong>

**Honeylove90**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, thank you for reviewing, following, favorite, and the whole nine yards. It means the world to me and thank you for the support. I also I write for anyone that's a fan of Teen Titans, Young Justice, ect., (the list can go on) check them out when you get the chance too. **

**Review Comments:**

**Kae H- You got that right for Katniss and Peeta will be together in the end but…. Keeping that a secret for now ;).**

**Bri P- Sorry on making Gale the bad guy but it would make his character interesting on the way he's acting.**

**Guest- You're absolutely right.**

**Wolflove43- In a way Gale is manipulating Katniss but you'll see the twist to it. He does love her. I know about Peeta and I feel bad for him too. Already reviewed and love your questions! She wore a neck brace? Thank you for the reminder. **

**I'm studying for finals as of right now and will update after finals.**

**Here's chapter three of Lost Love with Gale's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Gale's P.O.V.<p>

I ran three blocks down the street as I do in the midafternoons. I know Katniss will be home soon from her walk in Central Park. I lifted my left wrist showing the time on my watch showing the time to be five forty-five p.m. I turned around as I started heading back to our Townhouse and kept my eyes around my surroundings.

"_I wonder what would sound good to make for dinner. Maybe Lamb with dried, Katniss's favorite." _I nodded my head as I grabbed my keys from my sweatpants pocket.

"Hey Gale! How are you and the Mrs.'s?" A fifty-five year old man replied as he was seating on front of his own steps.

My ears perked up as I stopped in my place from running and placed my hands on my knees to catch my breath and then looking up. It's Mister Lester.

"Hey Mister Lester, How… how are you? Katniss and I are doing great." I replied speaking normal again and putting my key into the keyhole.

"Good to hear sonny and I'm doing okay for an old fart." Mister Lester said speaking the truth.

I laughed at his humor as I entered my home. "Take it easy old man." I said closing the door behind me.

I took off my hoodie placing it on the coat rack and quickly taking off my shoes. I turned around for a quick second locking the door behind me. I started to run up the stairs going towards the closet getting a clean towel and making my way towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the bathtub faucet placing the water to warm. I then strap off my closing and jumping into the water as I grabbed the soap and started to grab some body wash and begin to clean myself. I closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

_My team and I just got done firing nearly a dozen of the Taliban army_ _since they have killed their own people including trying to kill half of our solders. We've lost some commanders and it's a price to pay, going into war, and losing people who you became close to as friends._

_Eight army trucks came in Katniss, Boggs, Leggs 1 & 2, Mitchell, Jackson, Homes, Finnick, and myself enter the truck. With everybody loaded all the trucks started to leave as I took a seat next to my best friend._

"_We did what we could for today. When is this war ever going to end?" Katniss asked out loud looking at everyone. ._

"_When the world ends maybe." Leggs 2 answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm being realistic here." He told the truth._

"_We're here to help to those are trapped in the cross fire of the rebels and it's our job to protect the innocents, to help them. Save them from being killed every day action." Our commanding Officer Boggs replied._

_Half us nodded are head. We all felt a bump on the tire and suddenly we were attack by a land bomb that lilted up a fire. I blacked out from the fire and smoke._

_I open my eyes with the light hurting my eyes as I checked out my surroundings. I'm the infirmary. I remembered my team and a bomb that hit us last night. I shot up from my bed and yelled in pain._

"_Solider Hawthorne, you need to rest. You're still recovery from the bombing attack." Doctor Benson report as he looked into my eyes._

"_Forget about me! What happened to my squad and what happened to Solider Mellark?" I asked him wanting to know._

_Doctor Benson sighted then straighten up his chin and spoke._

"_Your squad hit a landing bomb and nearly most of the soldiers didn't make it." He answered my question._

_I sat up with my elbows positioning me._

"_Soldiers Boggs, Leggs 1 & 2, Mitchell, Homes, and Jackson didn't make it, they were killed instantly because of where they were positioned seating on the back of the truck." Doctor Benson replied placed both of his hands on his plastic clipboard._

"_What about Odair and Mellark? I mean soldiers Odair and Mellark?" I asked the correct way addressing their names._

"_Soldiers Odair and Mellark are in the brunt unit, Odair has pulled through but he will retired once he's recovered. They both have thirty degree burn on half of their bodies and as for soldier Mellark she slipped through a coma and we're not sure if she's going to make it or not. But, if she doesn't wake up within a week or two, we're going to pull the plug on her." The doctor explained more._

_Flashback Ends_

I opened my eyes and having my hands in my hair then pulling my hand back with soap on it. I guess you can say since the attack I back out and waking up to reality. I shake my head finishing washing my hair and turning off the faucet, stepping out of the shower and drying myself out. I walk back into the bedroom going to the drawers, putting on boxers, black sweatpants, white socks, and a gray shirt.

I started walking downstairs and making my ways towards the kitchen to get dinner started. I know what I'm doing now is the biggest risk but I'm only doing this for Katniss. She'll hate me for this. If she remembers everything then I wouldn't know what to do.

_**An hour and fifth teen minutes later...**_

I checked on the lamb that's in the oven and stirring the plums one last time... I look over at kitchen window view seeing the sunset is about to about to fall to an end.

I hear the front door lock clicking opening with footsteps coming in with the door closed.

"Catnip, is that you?" I asked yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is." My wife answered my question.

"Awesome, you're just in time for dinner. I made your favorite Lamb with dried plums." I replied coming from the kitchen to greeting her. I walk to her and gave her a kiss. I felt Katniss kissing more as I kissed her back in return with my arms wrapped around her then I felt her head on my shoulders.

"Thank you and just what I needed." She replied with a smile on her lips.

"How was the trail in CP?" I asked her as I pulled away from her getting the lamb out from the oven placing the tray on the wooden center of our kitchen table. I placed the plums into an open container on the table and placed an AL steak sauce on the table.

"Do you want Coke, Pepsi, or Pepper?" She asked me as she opened the refrigerator. "Coke." I answered her question on choice of drink. Katniss took the placemats then taking a seat.

I take a seat beside her with paper towels in my hands for the both of us.

"Thank you Gale, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of making all this for me." My wife said as she looks me.

"Anything for you darling, trust me this was no trouble at all plus this gave me something to do since my army days." I replied as I started cutting up the lamb into slices cutting three for Katniss and two for myself.

"CP was good I was minding my own business until some man claimed that I'm his wife from the grave." She answered my first question as she took a bite out of her lamb.

I dropped my silverware on my plate then I grabbed the container of plums and putting a couple on my plate.

"Oh really now? Who's the man?" I asked wanting to know as I ate the plums pretending to playing it cool.

"He said his name is Peeta Mellark. He said that I'm his wife with this and that. I joined the army with him and thought I was killed in action." She answered then shrugging her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked as I look up meeting with her gray eyes.

"No, he didn't. He just wanted to know why or how he said it 'How are you still alive?' It's like I knew him. Did we go to school with him?" She asked me.

I nodded my head before answering her question.

"Yes, we did go to school with him. He went to the army and so did I. He retired three years ago after his wife was killed on the way back to base camp. I stayed for a bit because I wanted to keep fighting for my friend but I couldn't do it anymore." I replied as I placed my left elbow on the table then putting my head on my hand and turned away.

"_Just play pretend and I really hate doing this to her." _I thought in my mind.

I felt her hand on top of my right hand.

"I know. I'm sorry that I bought back that experience for you. I know you don't like to talk about what happened that night." Katniss assured me as she patted my hand.

I bought my head back and seeing her getting out of her seat to kiss me on the cheek.

"It's okay Catnip, it's the price for fighting for your country. Going against the enemy and losing your comrades." I replied with a sight. "Stay away from him, I don't want him to confuse you in anyway."

"I'll try, if he doesn't try to find me first." She answered me as she took a couple sips of her drink.

"If he doesn't stop, call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat." I said being serious as look straight into her eyes.

She nodded her head keeping her word.

"You have my word." She keeps her promise to me and continued eating.

Katniss and I ate our dinners quietly until one of us bring up other topics to break the ice. Twenty minutes later, I was going to grab my dish until she puts her hand on my wrist.

"You did all the cooking, I'll clean up. It's the least I can do." She replied with a smile getting up as she grabbed both of our dishes.

I got up from my seat and still kept my eyes on her.

"Alright, I'll see you in bed." I said with a smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I started to leave from the kitchen and heading upstairs into our bedroom. I walk over to the nightstand turning on the lamp to get some light in the room and walking over to the window and seeing the night view of the Townhouses. I placed my head on my forearm as I leaned into frame.

_Flashback_

_It's been almost two weeks since my team and I have been attacked. I still couldn't believe that half of my team were killed except Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. I recovered from my burns on my left side of my body. Ever since I was able to recover, I demanded to sit by Katniss's bedside until she wakes up. I talk to her every day and I refuse to go anywhere. I held her left hand gently rubbing it with my thumb._

"_Come on Catnip, wake up. Wake up! You have to wake up or they're going to pull the plug on you." I said whispering into her ear._

_I sighted as I placed my head on the bed._

'_Dear god, if you can hear my prayer now; please let Katniss wake up. She doesn't deserve to die, not like this. Katniss has so much to live for.' I silently prayed in my thoughts and lifting my head up. _

_I felt Katniss moaned in pain with her hand moving in my hand. I lifted my head up and seeing her waking up as she sits herself up but lying back down being in pain._

"_Gale? Wha… what happened? Where am I?" She asked me being confused then looking at her right arm with her eyes widen seeing burn marks to her hand to her elbow and screamed. "WHAT HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Katniss yelled as she looks at me with tears in her eyes._

_Flashback ends_

A scream broke my trance and realizing it's my wife scream. I dashed towards out of the bedroom and going down the middle of the stairs as I saw Katniss crying screaming and know she's going through one of her memories from the army days.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" She asked as she took a few steps back.

"Katniss, it's just me, your husband." I assured her and I saw her knees were about to drop I paced down the steps and grabbed a hold of her then hugged her. "It's alright Katniss, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare, that's all." I said clamming her down I started to rubbed small circles down her back.

"It feel so real, the pain felt so real just like the right side of my body does." She spoke the truth as she cried into my shoulder.

I carried her to our bedroom and gently placing her down on the bed as I laid down with her. I kissed her hair and begin to spoke smoothing words into her ear.

"It's alright, you're safe. I love you. I'm still helping you to this day, through thick and thin. Right or wrong" I whispered the truth to her and felt her easing know that she fell asleep.

I sighted as pulled a blanket at the end of the bed and covering her hips then to her shoulders. I reached over to my side of the nightstand draw grabbing my journal with a pen attached to it. I go through the pages to find a new page to write down my thoughts.

**_Entry of November 30, 2014_**

**_As I thought things were going perfectly fine until Peeta comes back to ruin all the progress she made; has literally went out the door. Sure Katniss has night terrors or the doctor said 'short term memory' including quoting "If she see's anyone or anything that can trigger a memory, there might be a chance that she can either regain all her memories before or not. With her being involved in the bombing that has damage her mentally and emotionally but still dealing of what happened to her that night._**

**_I had to pull a lot of strings to declared Katniss being 'deceased' to Mellark. But technically, Commander Paylor told Mellark that Katniss was killed on the way coming back to base and never really got to see her in the burn unit, better be safe than sorry. I haven't had the heart to tell her that she had a miscarriage, she was seven weeks pregnant._**

**_I'm going to have to make sure that Peeta doesn't go after her or looking for her again._**

I closed my journal and the pen top as I placed them back into my drawer and locking it. I turned off my lamp and placed my head on my pillow.

"_I swear Peeta Mellark, if Katniss goes off the deep edge and if you put her in the hospital; we're going to have a problem, you mark my words." _I made a promise in my thoughts as I close my eyes and letting sleep taking over my world.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a twist in the storyline? I can only imagine what soldiers go through of reliving the nightmare andor terror that they went through while fighting in a war. If I got anything wrong on the terms or conditions please let me know, I don't respect soldiers I respect them for fighting for our country. God Bless you troops. **

**Honeylove90**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, thank you for favoring, follow, and all the jazz to this story. There's so many ideas to put into the story but I have a long way to go on how this story will end (not soon but thinking about a sequel to it; maybe it's still in the air.) Any who, this is by far my first favorite fanfic to getting into character in order to understand what they characters are going through, yes I read the series and only putting in their hobbies, food, and the war (if anyone got the hints.) I'm also considering wanting to write more Hunger Games fanfictions because I'm starting to feel confront able and not being afraid anymore when I first wrote All Around Me. Also please read Peeta Saved, Katniss Captured by wolflover43; it's amazing and you'll love it.**

**Also, if anyone get's confuse. I'm using transparent; going back and forth with the memories.**

**Here's Chapter for of Lost Love**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

I haven't slept since I saw Katniss alive in person and had to figure out 'How is she alive?' and 'How is she married to Gale if she was declared 'dead' to me?' something isn't right and going to get the bottom of this. I placed around the living room and waiting for a reply from Haymitch.

"Haymitch, you have to look this up, you have to please I beg of you." I said being depressed with wanting an answer.

"Kid, it's impossible that Katniss is alive and you told me when you came back that she was killed in action. Didn't you have the paper work stating that 'Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was declared as dead with her squad with only two survivors?' I wouldn't be surprise if they didn't look closer on that case and someone had to pay a lot to make sure that she was dead to you. Now, what did you say what her last name she carries now?" My next door neighbor and retired solider asked me.

Haymitch was a commander to Katniss and me when we were first shipped to the Middle East. He trained us and the months that he trained us, I guess you can say that he became like our father figure and showed us on mentally, physical, and weaponry training. He was out in the in the field when he was deported back in two-thousand and four then worked his way up being a commander training new recruits. He was there when we all found out that Squad 451 was attack and I had my emotional breakdown. In a way we both wanted to retired after my wife was killed and moved to New York. You see Haymitch is from Mineral Wells, Texas but decided to move to the east coast for the change in scenery including watching out for me.

"Her last name is Hawthorne, she's married, got married to Gale Hawthorne; the promising soldier to Commander Paylor. She's not Katniss Hawthorne, she's Katniss Mellark." I assured him being serious.

"Okay, calm down. I'll have my buddies to look around including looking on what Gale Hawthorne has been up to for the past two years since coming back with Katniss. Get to work Bread boy, I'll call you when I find out more." My mentor said taking everything in.

"Alright and thank you Haymitch." I said speaking the truth as I pressed **END CALL **on my Nokia 365 and putting in my jean pocket. I zipped my jacket then grabbing my keys as I started to leave my house with locking the door behind me. I whistled and waved a hand in the air seeing a cab pulling in towards the sidewalk. I quickly ran down the steps going to the sidewalk putting a hand on the car door handle getting in and then closing it behind me.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked.

"To forty-six and main please, Connor's Bakery Corner." I answered as the cab drivers question and looked out the window.

'_I hope I'll get to see you again Katniss, please.' _I silently prayed and leaned into the leather material.

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

I felt a halt into the ride and knowing I pulled up to my part-time job. To be honest I don't need the job but gives me something to do, plus, my doctor recommended me to do or else I'll slip through depression again. I opened my eyes and getting my wallet out giving the guy a twenty dollar bill handing it to him than getting out of the cab closing the door behind me.

I put on a somewhat cheerful smile walking inside of Connor's Bakery Corner and seeing the place dying down from mornings opening which is always crazy busy at five in the morning because of people going to work from here or Philadelphia, New Jersey, and Connecticut. I see a few people in line looking at the display case on what kind of sweet treats or bakery goods they would want, I started making my way towards the back to clock-in, going towards my mini locker putting up my belongs.

"Hey Peeta, how are you? Glad that you came in." My co-worker Delly asked me with a warm welcome.

I turn to look at her and gave her a smile back. I took off my jacket and placing it inside my locker.

"I'm doing okay. How are you Delly?" I asked putting on my apron and walking over to a sink in the kitchen to wash my hands.

"Good to hear and I'm doing good. Hey Peeta, I was thinking… do you want to go out for dinner or a drink?" She's been wanting to date me for two years and every time she asked my answer would be.

"Del, I'm not ready yet and you know this." I looked up to her telling her the truth.

"Just this one time and that's it, that's all I'm asking." She pledged her case.

"Cartwright! Leave the boy alone and get to the register to ring up orders with Carla." My bosses voice boomed through the air as he comes walking in. Thank god for Connor and always know when to save me when it comes to being hit on at work. He was in his mid-fifties, blonde hair but a bald spot on the center of his head, a bear belly but a fast walker.

Delly eyes widen nodded her head tying her blonde hair up and walking from the locker area to the front of the shop.

"Thank you Connor." I said being relieved.

"Anytime Mellark, here are things that need to be done and I trust your work." My boss hands me a paper list. "We need four dozen cookies design in any theme you want; flowers, snowman or anything for Christmas holiday, animals, hearts, whatever; your call. Five dozen cheese buns, cookies with chocolate chip, sugar, ginger bread, and M&M's. You have Steven, Stefan, Melissa, and Ellie to help with baking also and don't forget to sample those cheese buns." Connor said as he goes walks towards the front of the bakery.

'_At least baking makes me peaceful and I will find a way to get Katniss back from that bastard Gale.' _I made a promise in my mind as I walked downstairs where all the baking takes place at.

Katniss's P.O.V.

_Flashback_

_I looked around with my surroundings as we first landed in Chicago, Illinois for training base before we're shipped to Afghanistan. We're in a campus base just a few miles from the big windy city and it was big enough to fit the whole city in. Then my gray eyes spotted someone that was familiar to me and started walking towards that direction._

"_Catnip?" I heard my nickname and the only person would call me that is._

"_Gale? Where are you?" I yelled running through the crowed and hearing my name being called out again. Then I stopped seeing Gale dropping his bag on the ground as he walks over to me and we both hugged each other._

"_Katniss, What are you doing here joining the army?" My best friend asked pulled away from me._

"_Peeta and I decided to join the army, it gives us something to do since we don't want to go to college or work at a minim wage job." I told the truth._

"_Wait, you're with Peeta? Are you guys still dating or something?" Gale asked folded his arms in front of him._

"_We're actually married, we got married right after graduation." I showed him my engagement and wedding band._

"_Thanks for the invite Kat." He said being sarcastic._

_I rolled my eyes and sighted._

"_Well, you never liked him to begin with and shouldn't you be in college with a girlfriend right now?" I asked being sarcastic back._

"_And should you do the same thing but should have dated, no married your best friend, which it should have been ME?" He raised his voice towards me._

_I folded my arms in front of him._

"_If you could have said something a long time ago instead of leading me on then this wouldn't happen, wouldn't it?" I asked him being series._

_Flashback Ends_

"Katniss, Katniss, are you okay?" A nine year old girl asked me gently shaking my shoulder.

I blinked being lost in a memory that felt so familiar and looking down to see my star student Rue, her brown eyes look at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay just a memory flash back that's all." I told the truth with a small smile and looking down seeing a bow and arrow set in my hands then looking up at my archery class. I cleared my throat and smiled again. "Sorry about blanking out and let's get back to our lesson, shall we?" I see my students nodding their heads and waiting for my command. I walked over in the middle of the room and kept my eyes focus on my target; the bulls eye. "Raise up your bow in front of you with your left hand and keep your left arm straight, draw back your arrow on the string coming back with right hand, feel your right hand holding onto that arrow at your right eye level. Focus on your target. Aim your arrow at the target and let go." I replied letting the arrow fly through my fingers and turned around seeing half of my students aiming at the targets perfectly and some are slowly getting to it.

"Hey Kat, you got everything here?" Glimmer's voice asked as she walked towards my direction.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah Glim, everything's fine. I just spaced out for a second and giving our students instructions while demonstrating. Go easy on some of the students that need help and encourage them, don't make them give up and Rue's helping out as an instructor's aide." I confessed to the truth.

Glimmer tilted her head meaning 'speak in private.

"Rue, help out for a couple of minutes please." I instructed Rue knowing she followed my orders.

I walked over to the corner of the room where Glimmer wanted to talk and what she meant by that is something personal.

"Katniss, I heard about what happened a Central Park. Gale told me what happened and said Peeta Mellark has been filling you with lies and-"I decided to cut her off.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore Glimmer. It took me two years in rehab to walk again and not to mention to accept my burn marks. I had everything going, it was perfect and I felt when he called out my name and claiming I'm his wife; he ruined everything. Now because he's back I'm having flashback memories like if I knew in before or a passed life' it just felt so real and just remembering it gives me a headache." I told my co-work and friend as I started to feel uncomfortable folding my arms in front of my chest.

"You've been having headaches because he showed up? I'm worried about you and you really should consider going to see a doctor. You know everything you tell me, I don't tell him, girl code. Cross my heart. If you need to take a few days off I completely understand." She said being concern than placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head.

"No. I don't need a day off, I'll take a day off if I completely blacked out or in a coma. I just need to do this to get him out of my mind and just focus on now which is teaching archery with you and our students including being Gale's wife." I sighted as I placed my hands through my hair and backed at my side. "I'm going to Connor's Bakery Corner to get something for our students and us also, I'll be back." I turned around going to the office getting my purse from my desk and putting the strap on my shoulders then I make my way towards the door leaving.

"BRING BACK CHOCOLATE CHIP OR SNIKERDOODLE OR BOTH!" I hear Glimmer yelling at me.

I laughed at her comment and making my way to the Bakery and knowing its only two blocks away. I kept my eyes around my surrounds as I cross the street with a crowd of people and decide to have my paced kicked up a small notch to light power walk then turning the street. _'I wonder what happened to my mother and my sister. Why haven't they contact me yet.' _I thought to myself wanting to know more and the next thing I knew I looked through the window shop and reading 'Connor's Bakery Conner' all in red and knowing that I reached my destination. I open the door walking inside.

"Hello, welcome to Connor's Bakery Conner. Can I get you something?" I heard a young woman's voice and seeing a raven haired Italian asked me.

"Yeah, let me just look around." I walked over to the display case if I can find those cookies and then smelling cheese in the air and followed the scent to the counter top that's two feet away. I walked up seeing the sign "Cheese Bun samples, take some." I grabbed the tiny plastic cup with a small piece of cheese bun and ate it. It's delicious, melting in my mouth, and the taste of it sends me back like if I had this before.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I asked not knowing her name.

"Yes, ma'am?" She answered my question and walking over to the counter where I was standing in front of the glass.

"Can I have four Cheese buns and a dozen cookies; half chocolate chip and have sinker doodle, please?" I said being polite saying my order.

"Yes ma'am. Not a problem, one of our bakers just got done baking the Cheese Buns and let just go tell the people down stairs to pack them for you. Then I'll get your cookies packed up, they just came out of the oven ten minutes ago. Excuse me for a minute." She said being professional walking towards the back and opening the door to the basement. "HEY, CAN ONE OF YOUR GUYS PACK UP FOUR CHEESE BUNS FOR A COSTUMER AND ABOUT TO RING THEM UP!" "YOU GOT IT CARLA!" "THANK YOU!" Carla yelled giving them a heads up and walking over getting a box open then putting on some gloves going over to the display case getting my order in.

I laughed at this Carla's humor then clearing my throat.

"I didn't mean to yell at them being rude, sometimes they have their thing going on and it's like they're in their own world." She broke the ice.

"No, no. I get it. I use to do the same thing too when I was in army." The word's just felt natural coming out.

"You were in the army? God bless you and thank you for fighting for our country. When did you retire if I can ask that?" Carla asked finishing up packing my dozen and walking over the register.

"To be honest, I can't remember. All I remember was coming back to base with my squad and everything went black. It's a blur to me." I said remembering something important to me as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back anything bad." She ringed up my order.

"It's okay and it comes with a price. I'm Katniss by the way and nice to meet you Carla, heard your name from your co-workers yelling it." I told the truth shaking my head a little and getting out my wallet.

"Again, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Katniss and your total is…. Sixteen dollars and seventy-five cents. Hold on let me call them again." Carla nodded her head excusing herself and going back room with the door open. "HEY, I'M RINGING UP EVERYTHING GET THOSE BUNS UP HERE BEFORE THIS CUSTOMER LEAVES!" "HOLD ON PRINCESS!" "YEAH, BREAD BOY'S COMING UP NOW!" "THANK YOU FOR THE SECOND TIME." The Italian yelled again to her co-workers coming back to the register. "Again, sorry you had to hear my yelling and how would you paying that with, cash or card?" She asked with a smile.

'_Bread boy? That nickname sounds so familiar. Who is it?' _As the name ringed a bell to my mind.

"Card. Debit." I pulled out my debit card and handing it over to Carla.

My ears perked up hearing a door open and seeing the one of the bakers coming from downstairs and coming to the register.

"Here's the cheese buns." A voice said placing the packet on the counter and hearing Carla putting them into a plastic bag. "Katniss, you're here?" He asked as his voice sounded like he just breathed for the first time.

Carla gave me back my debit card placing it back into my wallet then to my purse. I signed the receipt and looked up hearing someone calling my name. I looked up to a pair of blue eyes and seeing its Peeta, again.

"Hello sir, I'm just here getting a few things for my class. Thank you Carla for everything have a great day and you too sir." I said grabbing my bag putting it around my wrist and leaving the store.

"KATNISS, KATNISS WAIT!" I hear Peeta yelling through the door and opening it to come after me.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I pulled out the cheese buns from the oven and placing them on the metal table for them to cool off.

"You have a talent Mellark for art, did you paint or draw before?" My co-worker Ellie asked me as she was putting designs on a Christmas cake.

"I did but suddenly lost an interest." I spoke the truth and grabbed a small box. I pulled out a knife placing it underneath the buns and putting them into the box.

I hear the door opening and it's Carla, again.

"HEY, I'M RINGING UP EVERYTHING GET THOSE BUNS UP HERE BEFORE THIS CUSTOMER LEAVES!" She yelled for the second time.

"HOLD ON PRINCESS!" Stefan yelled back at her.

"YEAH, BREAD BOY'S COMING UP NOW!" Melissa yelled rolling her eyes.

"THANK YOU FOR THE SECOND TIME." Steven yelled as he airbrushed his cupcakes.

I started walking up the stairs opening the door and walking towards the register.

"Here's the cheese buns." I said placing the packet on the counter and hearing Carla putting them into a plastic bag. I looked up and seeing my wife, again. "Katniss, you're here?" I asked finally felt relived.

"Hello sir, I'm just here getting a few things for my class. Thank you Carla for everything have a great day and you too sir." She replied being polite putting the bag holder ol her wrist and pretending not knowing who I am. Then she leaves the shop.

"KATNISS, KATNISS WAIT!" I yelled as she left and followed her.

"PEETA, PEETA! GET BACK HERE!" I hear Carla's yelling ordering me to come back but I ignore the yelling and I'll explain to Connor when I get back.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN COME BACK!" I yelled seeing her standing her place and putting a hand on her forehead. I raced over to her with people staring at me. "Mind your business." I rudely told people and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katniss, are you okay?" I asked being concern about her.

She breathed out and placed her hand back on her purse strap.

"What do you want from me? Ever since you met me seven days ago, I have terrible headaches that makes me have flashbacks including remembering things that never happened to me." Katniss told the truth with small tears in her eyes.

"I just want you to talk to me, that's all. You have short term memory and if anything you see, hear, or taste can trigger a memory you had before. If you're getting terrible headaches then I'm taking you to the hospital." I told the truth and seeing her wiping her tears away. "You ARE my wife sweetheart, Gale is tricking you and the way he's treating you right now isn't right. I would NEVER trick or play with your memories." I said being serious.

"Sweetheart, SWEETHEART! The only person I knew that called me sweetheart was Haymitch. I'm not your sweetheart and I'm NOT your wife. I don't know who you are and yet I have memories of you like I met you in the past or another life. You need to stay away from me, your confuse me, my memory, and Gale would never do that to me. If you don't stay away then Gale will come after you; I mean it." She replied becoming upset and threaten Gale to come after me.

"I'm not afraid of the bastard, let him come after me. I'll take his ass in court for what he's doing to you." I spoke as venom came into my mouth and breathed out calming down for Katniss's sake. "Katniss, I swear on my mother's life, I'm telling the truth to you right now and I would never lie to you. If you really want to know who you are, go to find out from Gale and if he doesn't give you the answers you deserve then come to me. Remember the piece of paper I gave you?" I asked her as she nodded her head. "Come to my house and I'll give you every paper work, yearbook, you name it. I show you everything. I promise." I poured my heart out and prayed that she would come over.

Katniss nodded her head.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll go so that I won't have any night terrors again." She sighted then look down at her cellphone on the time. "Shit, I'm running late. I gotta go!" My wife started to run away from me. "IN TWO DAYS, ELEVEN IN THE MORNING!" She yelled out turning the block.

"ELVEN IT IS!" I yelled out with a smile on my lips.

I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and getting out my phone seeing Haymitch calling. I quickly answered it.

"Haymitch, what did you get on Hawthorne? Tell me everything and don't hold out anything. I'm pissed that Gale's tricking her memory, what else could he have done?" I said being serious and heard him talking. My jaw drops in shock and grabbing my phone a little tighter. "That son of a bitch, that bastard!" I felt anger filling my soul again

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait and hope it was worth it for this chapter. Can anyone picture this being in a lifetime movie or something? Thinking about making it into a fiction. I don't live in New York but can imagine for people who live in NY to work in Philadelphia, New Jersey, and Connecticut. Please review and had to get this story out there even though I should be studying for finals. Couldn't help it. HAHA!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, I woke up the other day from four reviews to sixteen reviews; holy crap! (In a great way.) Thank you to everyone to reviewing, following, and favoring this fan fiction. Just to let you know that I'm now done with finals and now will have time to write more and work also until January 19****th**** is when I'm going back for the spring semester. **

**You guys have suggested a few things, here some of the things of the following: Haymitch's P.O.V., Peeta and Katniss's history and their relationship in high school, what made them go to the war. So I will put these ideas into the story **

**Helpful advice:**

**From katyms13- I do write that a lot, thank you for pointing that out. I'm still working on what better way to say, instead of "told the truth, speaking the truth." Thank you for pointing that out. Please let me know because I'm sick and tired of writing like that (really, I am.)**

**Also, I have an idea on to bring in Mrs. Everdeen and Prim into the fanfiction, including when Katniss and Peeta did a steamy make-out session while in the army :). **

**Here's chapter five of Lost Love**

* * *

><p>Haymitch's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up to my cellphone ringing vibrating my wooden table with my right hand with a blade and my left hand a half empty bottle of bourbon. I raised my head up releasing my weapon then putting both hands in my hair, the joy of waking up with a hangover but I'm use of it.

"Who in the hell is calling me at nine in the morning? It's too damn early!" I yelled to myself dreading the headache. I sighted grabbing my phone and looking at the caller I.D. I shake my head while answering the phone. "Hello, Peeta?" I said standing still holding the bourbon bottle and my hand. "What ca-can I do fo-for yous, you?" I slur my words and taking swig of alcohol.

"Haymitch, are you drunk again?" Peeta asked recognizing my drinking voice.

"Hey, what's it to you? Nothing's wrong with a drink and being in the army for eleven years with no ALCOHOL, you will." I laughed. "You DESREVE a damn drink." I finished up my sentences and taking another sip.

"Whatever. Any who, you're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you but… Katniss is ALIVE." He said being serious.

As soon he mentioned the Mockingjay, I chocked on my liquor and coughing trying to get air back into my lungs again. "Kid, stop joking around! You must be on some kind of drug or daydreaming, Katniss is DEAD! She was killed in action boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack here?" I told him clearing my throat then clearing it.

"NO, that's what I thought too. I was walking in Central Park and just enjoying the view of the small river and the next thing I know I hear a woman singing "The Hanging Tree Song." I thought to myself 'okay, maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me' but it wasn't a trick, I looked up to see a brunette young woman singing that SONG that MY WIFE use to sing all the time. I followed the voice which sounded just like Katniss because she sings beautifully and when she sings; all the birds stop just to listen to her. I hid in the shadows and recognizing the description then it hit me right in the face, it is KATNISS. I called her name and she stopped in her tracks. I ran up to her telling her "I'm so excited that your back. How are you alive? It doesn't matter and hugged her." Then she pulled away from me with a confessed look on her face and she says "Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?" she asked me.

I let Peeta's words sink in as I somehow force my feet making my way towards my small office in the middle of my first floor in the second room near the closet door. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"And I told her that she was in the army with me then Katniss told me that 'she has never been in the army' and to top it off, she has no idea who I am. But yet, she's married to someone else and not to someone else but to Gale Hawthorne, GALE F-KING HAWTHRONE! Out of all people, not all men of society and she's STILL MARRIED TO ME!" I can hear his voice raising with rage in his voice.

I remember that night when word got out that Squad 451 was killed coming back to base. None of us weren't allowed to see the bodies but only two survivors or so what doctors have said. I was walking with another commander discussing the next new recruiters training then a painful scream filled the air. My commander and I ran towards the scream and seeing that it was Peeta scream. Hearing his scream is the most painful thing anyone can experience.

I started to write down Bread boy's wife on the paper.

**Katniss Everdeen ****Mellark****-?**

"Kid, it's impossible that Katniss is alive and you told me when you came back that she was killed in action. Didn't you have the paper work stating that 'Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was declared as dead with her squad with only two survivors?' I wouldn't be surprise if they didn't look closer on that case and someone had to pay a lot to make sure that she was dead to you. Now, what did you say what her last name she carries now?" I asked my neighbor and former solider student.

I can feel his breathing through the phone becoming slightly heavy and I know he's pissed right now.

"Her last name is Hawthorne, she's married, got married to Gale Hawthorne; the promising soldier to Commander Paylor. She's not Katniss Hawthorne, she's Katniss Mellark." He answer being serious as he answered my question.

**Katniss Everdeen- Hawthorne. Husband; Gale Hawthorne. Look up on what Gale Hawthorne has been up for the past two years.**

I wrote down Katniss's new last name including Gale's name also.

"Okay, calm down. I'll have my buddies to look around including looking on what Gale Hawthorne has been up to for the past two years since coming back with Katniss. Get to work Bread boy, I'll call you when I find out more." I said assuring my former protégé and need to get started on this project for him.

"Alright and thank you Haymitch." Peeta replied ending his call and knowing he's heading to the city.

I tapped the pen into the paper of Katniss and Gale's name.

"I always knew there was something odd about that Hawthorne kid. Poor unfortunate soul Mellark." I said underneath my breath then pouring myself a glass of vodka from the silver tray I have on the right corner of my desk and taking a swig of the drink that burns my throat.

I pulled out my cellphone, locking the screen and going over the phonebook trying to find someone I know that can dig up information and owes me a favor. I clicked on the name reading; **Ray Dallas **and giving him a call.

"Hey Ray, it's me Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy. I know sorry for not staying in touch since Afghanistan and we'll do drinks when you have the time. Listen, remember you told me that 'If I ever needed to dig up on someone's life, you'll do it?' Well…. Now's the time. I need you to look up on former solider name Gale Hawthorne and what he has been up to for the past two years, look up after being attacked, back in New York, and his marriage. Why? You wouldn't believe me if I were to tell you. How soon can you send everything in email? Okay. Great. Thank you Dallas." I hanged up the call and sighted as I leaned into my leather chair trying to make sense in all of this.

"You son of a bitch Gale, if you corrupted the system declaring Everdeen as deceased to Mellark. You will be going to court not to mention jail time for taking advantage of the poor girl's condition and lying to her." I spoke as if I was talking to someone and looked out the small window. "Everdeen, find out the truth soon or you'll suffer the heartache even worse." I lifted the glass cup to my lips and taking the vodka all in one shot.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I stand outside on the rooftop of my townhouse walking towards the edge with my right foot on the ledge and closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

_I walked to Central Park right after school and I had it with Gale! We've been friends since our fathers were killed in a mine explosion accident and that was the only thing that connected us. We both had to provide for our families, working part-time jobs and going to school. I had a crush on Gale because he always had my back through anything and takes the wrap for me when I either caused trouble in school or not. I felt a connection with him and he kept on leading me for years where we're alone, I felt like he was going to say the three words 'I love you' to me but instead he asked me what kind of flowers would Madge Undersee like? Why? Because he's dating her now. We're entering high school and hoped he would be my first boyfriend but I was wrong._

_I looked at the view of one of the lakes in the park. I sat on one of the few big rocks with my knees towards my chest and my head on top of knees with tears running down my face._

"_I was stupid to think he would love me, all he sees in me is a sister." I said to myself out loud wiping my tears away._

_I continued to look at the sunset and breathing in the cold air._

"_Katniss? KATNISS!" A voice yelled out my name._

_I wiped my tears with my hand and getting up from the rock stepping back on the concrete and recognizing the voice, its Peeta, Peeta Mellark. The baker's son who works in Mellark Bakery a family owned bakery in small town called District twelve, only five miles away from New York City._

_I see Peeta Mellark running towards me standing a couple feet away from me as he placed his hands on his knees catching his breath._

"_How did you know I was here?" I asked being blunt putting my hands into my father's leather jacket._

"_Be, Because. Your, you're the only one I know that loves to get away from twelve and would come here to clear your head." The baker boy answered my question._

_I nodded my head and kept a straight face to cover my emotions._

_Peeta walked in front of me with confidence and strong._

"_Hey, I'm sorry to hear about Gale dating Madge Undersee. Word got around school." He spoke the truth as he kept his eyes focus on me. "I only came here to check up on you."_

_I shrugged my shoulders playing it off._

"_It's whatever, I don't care now as what Gale does from here on out." I said being serious walking in front of him and standing facing each other._

_He chuckled a bit._

"_You know you weren't good in acting including hiding your feelings and I can tell the look of your eyes that you're heartbroken. To be honest, I think Hawthorne's a fool to let you go. Now that we're here I might as well get this off my chest." Peeta replied he warmed his hands together and clearing his throat. "Katniss Everdeen, I have always had a crush on you for the longest time ever since when we were in grade school. I remember when my father use to walk me to school every morning and pointed to you and said 'Do you see that little girl right there in the red plaid dress? I wanted to marry her mother but she fell in love with a coal miner.' I asked him 'Why did she marry a coal miner?' and he answered 'Because the way he sings and when you hear him sing all the birds stop chirping and listen to his voice.' At first I didn't believe him until we had choir together. We were all sitting down on the floor and the choir teacher asked everyone 'Does anyone know the Valley Song?' I saw your hand shot straight up in the air, your hair was in two braids instead of one. Miss Linda asked you to take a seat on the stool and you singed so beautiful that the birds stopped chirping to hear you sing and I feel in love with you and your voice. From then I always had a crush on you and then hearing the news that your father was killed in mine explosion accident including Gale Hawthorne's father. I knew you slipped in the shadow and had to work to provide for your family including Gale also. I wish I could have helped out but you kept yourself distant. Now that we are about to enter high school I would like just one date and I promise to treat you way better than Gale. I promise." He finished pouring his heart out with hope in his eyes._

_My jaw drops being stunned and taking a seat back on the rock. I felt my heart dropped but felt love in my heart and hope in my eyes._

"_I understand if you don't want to go out-"I cut off his words._

"_I do. I would… like to go on a date with you." I let the words roll off my tongue and getting up again walking towards him. "Just don't lead me on to where you think we should be 'just friends.' Deal?" I said being serious holding my hand out for him to shake._

"_I wouldn't dare to break your heart." He agreed shaking my hand then holding my hand into his._

_Flashback Ends_

"Katniss, darling? Katniss, can you hear me?" I hear a voice saying my name twice then I opened my eyes being back from a memory. I turned my head seeing its Gale coming towards me.

"Catnip, what are you doing on the edge? Get away from there, you're teaching in archery today with Glimmer." My husband said being concern as he held his hand out his left hand for me.

"I don't know what I'm doing up here." I played it off shrugging my shoulders and taking his head as he guide from the rooftop to going back inside than walking towards the first floor.

"Just be careful Katniss not to do that again, I don't want you up there by yourself." Gale replied being concern as he handed me my game back from floor on the other side of the door. "Text me when you're at Arrow Archer." He said assuring me.

I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. "I will and gotta go." I said putting the game back strap on my shoulder and closing the door behind me.

"_Okay. That memory felt so real and I remember that part somewhat very well." _I made a mental note to myself and started towards my shop.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

I ate the second half of my cold cut sandwich with a coke. I played with my knife in my hands waiting for Ray Dallas to call me back on the information on Gale Hawthorne. My iPhone starts to ring and prayed it was Dallas, I looked at the caller I.D. and it was him than answered.

"Hey Dallas, what did you get on Gale Hawthorne?" I asked being serious as I got up from my seat and making my way towards back to my office again. I nodded my head with my jaw dropped as Ray tells me everything on one of my least favorite soldiers.

"ARE YOU F-KING KIDDING ME? THAT BASTARD! SICK, TWISTED, MANUPLIATING BASTARD! So the boy was right, he is taking advantage of her condition. It can't get any worse then what you told me just now, can't it?" I asked again not processing the information I was told. Anger filled my energy as I grabbed a half empty vodka and throwing across the room. "SHE WAS SEVEN WEEKS PREGNANT AND HE, DIDN'T TELL HER ABOUT IT? THAT F-KING COLD HEARTED BASTARD! Send me all the information to my email right now. Thank you for doing this Ray." I quickly ended the call breathing out and gripped my phone tighter.

I yelled getting my anger out and could give a rat's ass on who hears me. I became frustrated wanting to find Gale Hawthorne and beat his ass to the hospital myself. I cleared my throat and unlocking my phone looking back on the history list and seeing Peeta's name.

"Let hell break loose and Katniss to find the real truth including Bread boy." I rolled my eyes like if I'm going through war again. I pressed Peeta's name and waiting for a reply, he answered.

"Haymitch, what did you get on Hawthorne? Tell me everything and don't hold out anything. I'm pissed that Gale's tricking her memory, what else could he have done?" He asked being serious and wanted the truth.

"Turns out that Hawthorne paid a large amount of money to declare Katniss being killed in action. He retired from the army as soon as Katniss woke up from a coma and having memory lost not to mention managing the land bomb that completely burned her right side of her body, she had skin grafts, rehab you name it and he paid for it. They flew to New York bought a Townhouse in Victor's Village, after her recover they got married at the court house and turns out while she was in a coma, she was seven weeks pregnant and had a miscarriage. After being 'dead', Gale called Katniss's mother and telling her the news about her daughter's death and was told to never call, better not to talk about the 'pain.' I'm sorry boy." I felt sick as I spoke the information I was told and seeing the documents on my apple laptop.

"That son of a bitch, that bastard!" I can feel Peeta's anger through the phone. "I'LL TAKE HIS ASS TO COURT, I WILL BE CALLING MY LAWYER AFTER THIS CALL!" He yelled with venom in his words.

I forced myself to set down with the phone to my ear. "Kid, LISTEN to me. If you were to call the police and telling them what you found it, arresting the jerk-off that would make Katniss being afraid as if her world has been taken apart, why? Because she goes by his words and your words would only confuse and scare her the most. BEFORE you call your lawyer, let Katniss come to you with questions about her high school memories, family, marriage, and you get the point of where I'm going with this right? Do that FIRST. If Katniss does come around remembering everything then take Gale to court. In the meantime, let this play out until Katniss comes to you for questions, you got?" I told him with authority.

I hear Peeta sighted and huffed. "Okay, okay fine. I'll let it play out. Also, she came by the bakery and I ran after her wanting to talk to her. At first Katniss wanted to know 'what was it I want from her? Ever since we meet several days ago, she's been having terrible headaches of recalling a memory.' I just convinced her to come over to the house if she doesn't get any answers from Gale and my best bet is that he locked away her information. Katniss is coming over in two days and hope things will go for the best. She'll be here in two days at eleven in the morning" He said being slightly over.

My eyes widen hearing the interaction Peeta had with Katniss.

"That's, good to hear boy. Don't force her, let the Mockingjay speak than answer. You got it?" I replied with authority.

"Sir, yes sir." He answered back.

"I'll come by around mid-afternoon just to see what kind of progress you two are making. Take care Mellark." I hanged up the phone and tossed it across my wooden desk.

"That kid is going to be the death of me, I need a drink." I get up from my seat and walking over to the mini-bar near the bookcase.

Peeta's P.O.V.

It's been two days since I last saw Katniss on the streets of the city and only hope she'll come. I couldn't sleep I was so anxious to have my wife coming over, I got up at six in the morning and cleaned everything spotless. I put some logwoods into the fireplace and getting the fire started. I just pulled out a patch of cheese buns and chocolate chip cookies putting them in a container in case she would want some. I poured milk into a small pot for hot chocolate just in case if she would want some and making hot chocolate for myself too. My eyes looked up at the kitchen clock seeing its ten fifty-nine in the morning.

"Katniss, please come." I said praying out loud to myself.

The doorbell rings. I ran towards the front door and seeing Katniss in bundled in a white scarf, her father's jacket, black purse strap on her shoulder and black sneakers. I looked up into her gray eyes.

"Hey, hi Katniss. I'm so glad that you made it." I said with a smile taking a step to the side allowing her to come in as she enters. I closed and locked the door behind her.

"Of course I would come, I would never break my word." She said looking into my eyes and unzipped her jacket. Katniss dropped her purse by the door.

"Let me take your jacket, I'll hang it in the closet right here with your scarf." I pointed my head to the right of us showing the closet next to the door. My wife hands me her jacket and scarf I took a few steps going to the closet and grabbing a hanger. "Please, make yourself a home." I said being polite grabbing a hanger putting her father's coat on the hanger and wrapped the scarf around top of the hanger and placing it on the rack closing the door. I walk behind her.

Katniss had her hands at her side as she walks into the living room, walking over to the couch taking a seat with her knees in front of her. Then putting her feet back on the ground.

"It's okay Katniss, like I said before make yourself a home." I said being gentle with a smile and seeing her putting her knees in front of her. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I made some-"I was being a generous host.

She sniffed the air then politely answered.

"A cheese bun and hot chocolate, if you don't mind?" Katniss asked with a small smile.

I laughed a little and knowing that's her favorite thing to eat in the winter time. "Not a problem, I'll be back." I turned my back around and going back to the kitchen again. I grabbed two small plates putting a cheese bun and a couple chip cookies. I opened the cabinet pulling out two mugs placing them on the counter and pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs. I put the plates and mugs on small orange tray as I held the handles and walking back to the living room. "Cheese bun, hot chocolate, and some chocolate chip cookies just in case." I replied with a smile placed them on the coffee table grabbing a cookie and a mug then Katniss put her feet down to grab her mug and placed small plate on her lap.

"Thank you and you didn't have to go through all the trouble for me." My wife said as she takes a couple bits of her bun and blowing the steam from her mug before taking a few sips.

"It was no trouble, trust me I wanted to do this." I told the truth as I sat across from her.

Katniss placed the mug back on the tray with her hands on the plate as she looks at me.

"We were in the same class in high school right?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, we were." I answered.

"I remember going to Central Park after hearing that Gale was dating Madge Undersee and you found me crying. You poured your heart out and that was your proposal of asking me out on a date. Do you remember that day?" She asked me again.

My jaw dropped being shocked a little and nodded my head.

"And I kept my word of never breaking your heart again." I answered being a little choked up but cleared my throat, I had to be strong and could never cry in front of her. "How about this Katniss, let's play a game called 'real or not real.' You ask me any question and I will reply either saying real or not real. Would you want to try that?" I offered her and seeing her nodded her head.

"Okay. You love to bake?" She asked.

"Very real." I answered as I looked into her eyes.

"You're favorite color is orange?" Katniss asked.

"Real." I answered again.

"Like a sunset." We both answered with a shocked look on her face.

"You've worked in your family's bakery since you were nine/ten years old?" She asked.

"Real." I answered.

Her gray eyes looked around the room and seeing the color of the paint on the wall.

"Is my favorite color green?" She asked.

"Real." I answered.

"Like the forest." We both answered as she took another bite of her cheese bun.

My wife looks down then back up.

"Did we know each other since we were in grade school?" She asked.

"Real." I answered.

"Umm… Can you please tell me who was I growing up? I tried to ask Gale but he says 'it's painful to look back on.' Please?" Katniss asked me with pleading eyes.

I could never say no to her or those silver eyes.

"I don't want you to have a headache, I don't want you to stress out." I replied being concern.

"Please Peeta, I need to know." She said with her voice breaking and putting down the small plate on the table.

I nodded my head and sighted.

"You grew up in a small town call District twelve. Your father was a coal miner who was killed in a mining accident. You had to find work because your mother shut down not taking care of you or your little sister Primrose but you called her Prim. You had to provide for your family, you're a hell of an archer who sings beautifully. Gale has been your best friend since both of your father's were killed and you two would always do things together. When high school was coming around the corner, you were heartbroken when Gale dated Madge Undersee and I asked you out on a date." I answered as if pained me afraid to break her. I looked up being horrified and shocked with tears in her eyes shaking her head.

"No, that can't be real. It can't." She said with her voice breaking as she cried.

I walked over to where she was sitting out and sitting beside her. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this but everything I said is one hundred percent true and I vowed to never lie to you." I placed my arm around her shoulder and didn't see her flinch as placed her head on my chest.

"Why? Why would he lied to me? About my life." Katniss whispered still being in shocked.

"I don't know Sweetheart, I don't know why he would lie to you." I lightly shrugged my shoulders as I lied on the couch with Katniss lie-down next to me and placed my left hand on her back beginning to run small circles on her back to calm her. "If you want and by your choice only, I can show you pictures of us." I suggested. I felt her nodded into my chest. I sat up from laying down holding my wife's hand helped her to her feet and leaving the living room.

"The pictures, yearbooks, and your wedding dress is in our closet." I spoke the truth as I guided her towards our bedroom. I let go of her hand and letting her remember the bedroom we once shared if anything is familiar to her. I go into the closet bending down grabbing a couple of yearbooks and a box then standing back up, I walked over to our bed and placing them on the confronter. My blue eyes look up seeing Katniss going over to her nightstand and seeing a small oval picture frame of us on her wedding day. She picked up the frame tracing her finger on the glass frame of us and letting small tears on her face.

"So, we're married?" My wife asked me and meeting my eyes.

I nodded my head and begin opening up a couple of yearbooks.

"How is that possible? If I'm really married to you then how in the hell am I married to Gale? It doesn't make any sense." She said being confused and putting the frame back on the nightstand. Katniss turned her attention to the yearbooks opened as she scan the pages with her eyes.

"Technically by law you're still married to me and your 'husband' pulled a few strings to declare you dead to me." I kept my anger at a low tone and pointed to the pictures of my wife and me when we were young. "You see, in high school everyone called us "The star-cross lovers of District twelve." Most of our student body called us the perfect couple and they wrote for us "The girl on fire and the baker boy will be together forever." Or so I thought." I sighted.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I love to tease you guys and hope the wait was worth it. Love you guys! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**YES, I LOVE TO TEASE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I don't mean to pain any of you guys, I just love a goof cliffhanger of continuing more of this fanfic. Trust me I'm getting more ideas left and right for Lost Love.**

**Here's chapter six!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Lost Love<strong>_

_Peeta's P.O.V._

"_The pictures, yearbooks, and your wedding dress is in our closet." I spoke the truth as I guided her towards our bedroom. I let go of her hand and letting her remember the bedroom we once shared if anything is familiar to her. I go into the closet bending down grabbing a couple of yearbooks and a box then standing back up, I walked over to our bed and placing them on the confronter. My blue eyes look up seeing Katniss going over to her nightstand and seeing a small oval picture frame of us on her wedding day. She picked up the frame tracing her finger on the glass frame of us and letting small tears on her face._

"_So, we're married?" My wife asked me and meeting my eyes._

_I nodded my head and begin opening up a couple of yearbooks._

"_How is that possible? If I'm really married to you then how in the hell am I married to Gale? It doesn't make any sense." She said being confused and putting the frame back on the nightstand. Katniss turned her attention to the yearbooks opened as she scan the pages with her eyes._

"_Technically by law you're still married to me and your 'husband' pulled a few strings to declare you dead to me." I kept my anger at a low tone and pointed to the pictures of my wife and me when we were young. "You see, in high school everyone called us "The star-cross lovers of District twelve." Most of our student body called us the perfect couple and they wrote for us "The girl on fire and the baker boy will be together forever." Or so I thought." I sighted._

_**Continuing….**_

Katniss's P.O.V.

My world has completely turned upside down and I have slowly taking in everything Peeta has said to me, every word of it. I felt betrayed by Gale, my new 'husband.' I feel sick to my stomach now. How could he do this to me? Keep me in the dark of who I was in the beginning and in the relationship I was in. For the past two years I have started to have flashbacks that caused me terrible headaches but I don't forget them because I know they're a sign for me to remember. I feel like I'm in a nightmare that I can't wake up to. I spoke interest, hobbies, and common questions, which I got right all of them. They felt natural to me and now to think about it; being with Peeta makes me feel at peace with Gale, I felt like I could live a normal life but felt controlled in a way. Now the question is, who am I? Today I found out that I'm actually Peeta's wife, not Gale's. Gale led me on then dating Madge Undersee, Peeta had always had a crush on me since grade school; he kept his word and to me that means everything. As of now bits and piece are coming together. I walked up the stairs as Peeta was guiding me.

"The pictures, yearbooks, and your wedding dress is in our closet." He spoke as he guiding me to his bedroom and felt his hand letting go of mine.

I looked around room scanning it, to see if anything brings back any memories. I grabbed my head feeling a headache coming along and bending down half-way.

_Flashback_

_Peeta and I just got finish of having all the movers helping to put our furniture in their places around our new house. We just sorted out what kind of boxes belong where like the kitchen, living room, Peeta's art room, guest room, and our new bedroom. I walk up the stairs with a box in my hands that's labeled "Pictures & Yearbooks." I reached our bedroom walking in seeing Peeta sitting up the bed confronters._

"_Hey Kat." My new husband said with a smile as he finished up the confronters and going over to the side to turn on the light switch._

"_Hey yourself." I said with a smile and still having the box in my hands. "Can you believe this is actually our home? Our actual, REAL home. I could have been happy with an apartment." Still sinking in living in a nice house with the nice neighborhood._

_Peeta laughs and walking over to me as he placed his on the box removing it from my hands to the ground next to us. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist in return I put my arms around his neck. "YOU deserve to live in this house, WE deserve to live in this house since we'll start a family of our own soon." He replied with a smile as he pressed his lips against mine as I return the kiss. Then I felt him picking me up, walking over to our bed, and gently laying me down with our kiss turning into more._

_My breathe picked up a little higher because he started to move his hands around my body and kissed me at my weak spot. I lightly moan slightly enjoying the moment and my eyes open as he mention of us having a family someday. I gently put my index finger on the bottom of his chin having him face me. "We just got married, let's worry about starting a family. LATER down the road, I promise. But now, let's just our time together and do things that we want to do. Okay?" I made promise to him with a small smile._

_Peeta sighted and I know he always wanted children since he's a natural with them. He takes my hand and kisses it. "Okay, you got yourself a deal Mrs. Mellark." My husband agreed to my promise and goes back to kissing my neck._

_Flashback Ends_

I felt my forehead not being tense anymore and opening my eyes once again. I straighten walking towards to what appears to be my side of the bed, it was clean like I haven't been laying in it for years. From the corner of my right eye I see a small oval picture frame and its Peeta and I from wedding day. I trace a hand over the pictureseeing him smiling with his blonde hair slick back, light blue dress shirt with the sleeves that went up his elbow, black belt with tan dress pants, and a corsage of a couple of yellow dandy lion's with green and orange ribbon tied to his wrist holding my hand. On the right side of the frame, I was also smiling with my hair being in two braids on being on my right shoulder, wearing a white dress that went down to knee height with white lace sleeves that went to my mid-forearm, and having my hand in his including wearing a matching corsage. I felt small tears running down my face.

"So, we're married?" I asked him and turned my head to meet those blue eyes.

Peeta nodded his head and putting yearbooks on the bed then begins to open, flipping through pictures of us.

"How is that possible? If I'm really married to you then how in the hell am I married to Gale? It doesn't make any sense." I said as I started to get confused and putting the frame back on the nightstand. I then turned to his attention to the yearbooks opened as I scan the pages with my eyes.

"Technically by law you're still married to me and your 'husband' pulled a few strings to declare you dead to me." I sensed his anger in his tone and pointed to the pictures of him and I, when were younger. "You see, in high school everyone called us "The star-cross lovers of District twelve." Most of our student body called us the perfect couple and they wrote for us "The girl on fire and the baker boy will be together forever." Or so I thought." He sighted.

I sat on the edge of the bed and our eyes meet.

"If this is too much for you to handle right now, we can do this another day. I just put everything in your lap of what I've said and I don't want you to get sick or cause another headache." Peeta said being concern as he takes a seat on the other side of the bed.

I shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if I can handle knowing anything else. Gale's been nothing but unfaithful and I was his puppet." I flopped down to the bed feeling my head hitting the pillow.

I can feel his body position shifting to face me and I turned my body to face him.

"It's okay, we'll do this another day or time which you prefer." He said being a gentleman. "Even though he kept you away from me for two years, I'm thankful that he helped you through rehab, learning how to walk again, and getting you skin grafts, that I would like to thank him. I just wish I could have been there with you to help you through it." Peeta replied being strong but with his voice breaking as if he wanted to cry. "I should have gone to see your body to see if you were really dead or in a coma, that's the army's fault for not notifying me and paying off a doctor for that person's purpose is illegal. I will take him to court for this." He said being serious but hiding his anger.

"HEY, LOVER BOY! WHERE'S KATNISS?" A male voice yells as he enters the house.

I quickly sprinted out of bed and on to my feet. I drew a small knife from my jean pocket opening it then running out of the room.

"Katniss, KATNISS WAIT! It's not an intruder!" Peeta yelled behind me and dashing to catch up with me.

'_His voice sounds familiar, who is he?' _I thought to myself as I raced down the stairs and ready to strike who the intruder was.

"KAT, WAIT! Don't attack him!" I can hear his footsteps behind me.

"You were really going to attack your former trainer and monitor Sweetheart?" I remember him and the only one would ever call me sweetheart was Haymitch.

"Haymitch? Oh my god!" I dropped my knife and wrapped my arms around my father figure then started to cry. I felt my former mentor put his arms around me and placed a hand on the back of my head. "Glad that you remember me Katniss and Peeta too." He replied patted my back gentle and pulling away to see my face.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

I somewhat became somewhat sober but functional as I got dressed to go over next door to Peeta's place and given them a couple more minutes if they have made any progress or I should say if Katniss has made any progress of her memories again. I looked up the time on my watch and seeing it's a quarter after twelve. I straighten out my gray coat and black shirt underneath it, dusting off my dark wash jeans and laced my boots. I put my phone, wallet, keys and pocket knife with me; it's for protection. I placed them in my coat pocket and walking towards my front door locking the door behind me and locking it. I walked down the steps of my house to the sidewalk and the matter of seconds I walked up the steps to Peeta's house. I pulled out my keys tossed them into my hand until I have his key. Then I placed the key into the doorknob unlocking it and opening.

"HEY, LOVER BOY! WHERE'S KATNISS?" I yelled as I enter his house and locking the door behind me.

I hear running on the wooden floor and wonder who could it be.

"Katniss, KATNISS WAIT! It's not an intruder!" Peeta yelled from the upstairs and could sense that sweetheart is coming down the stairs. My kept my eyes locked on the stairs being calm then seeing her racing down the stairs with a pocket knife in her hand. _'At least she's prepared, I give her props for that.' _I thought to myself.

"KAT, WAIT! Don't attack him!" I glanced up seeing Peeta coming behind her on the stairs.

"You were really going to attack your former trainer and monitor Sweetheart?" I asked her joking around a bit to lighten up the mood around here.

"Haymitch? Oh my god!" Katniss said dropping her knife as she runs up to me with her arms wrapped around me and crying into my shoulder. I gently put my hand on the back of her head. "Glad that you remember me Katniss and Peeta too." I replied patted her back gentle and pulling away to see her.

"I thought I would never see you again Haymitch, I thought… I don't know." The mockingjay said being somewhat shocked to see me again.

"Same goes for you too, we all thought that you were killed." I placed my hands back into my pocket and heading towards the direction of the living room.

I can hear Peeta and Katniss's footsteps behind me. I see the two coming to the living room and having a seat together as I took a seat across from them.

"Who's we all?" She asked being confused then uses her right foot to make her leg bounce, a signal of being nervous.

Peeta shook his head and mouthed 'no' towards me.

I leaned into the sofa cushion and looked at my protégé.

"You haven't told her that she was in the army yet? What the hell are you waiting for?" I asked a direct question becoming a little more serious.

Love boy leaned forward with his elbow on top of his knees. "I just told her about her high school life and the relationship we had then finally telling her that we are by law married." He said being firmed.

"Who's we all? Tell me what's going on, what are you two talking about?" Katniss asked wanting to know.

"We're having another day to talk more, I don't want to send her to the hospital because of stress and pressure." The boy replied placed a hand on his shoulder. "She remembers her past and our marriage by far and that's the biggest progress."

I looked to see Katniss having her head into her hands being hunched over.

"Everdeen, are you okay?" I asked being concern.

"Just getting a headache and it really hurts right now." She answered.

"I think we should take you to a hospital right now, I- I mean we are starting to get worried." I see Peeta standing up with Katniss shaking her head.

"NO! Gale can't know I'm at the hospital, all I need is some Advil's and sleep. That's all I really need right now." She replied with pain in her voice and can see small tear drops falling from her face.

"I'm going to get some Advil's!" I see Peeta stand up at his feet and running towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you get some sleep here? It will ease the headache and not to mention with sleep will help you to store those memories you were told." I replied the truth and doing a little research on Katniss's condition.

She looks up wiped her tears and shaking her head.

"Gale, he wouldn't like it. If he ever finds out that I'm here, I'm afraid to see what he will do next." The mockingjay gave her word on her husband's reaction.

Peeta comes running back with a half glass of water and pills in his heads, handing it to her. He takes a seat next to her again. Katniss takes the first pill and taking a sip of water to wash it down to her throat and again with the second pill drinking the whole water.

"Has he ever threaten you or laid a finger on you?" I asked being serious.

She shakes her head. "No, he hasn't." Katniss answered. "But he's very protective of me and doesn't trust other people around me."

"He has another thing coming when I see him in court." I heard Peeta's comment underneath his breathe.

"I umm…. I should get going." She said getting up from her seat with Love boy holding her hand.

"Haymitch is right, you can sleep in the guest room or the main bedroom; whatever you want to do. I want you to relax and being healthy, go ahead, get some sleep; you could use it." He replied with a small then Katniss nodded her head getting up walking towards upstairs.

I just witness the reaction of the Star crossed lovers and haven't seen the boy happy like this in five years. She keeps him calm and sane. I remember when we first got here, he was bitter and angry, blaming the world for killing his bride. Who knew she was only an hour away. I laughed a little.

"Boy, I haven't seen your eyes lighten up with joy in the longest time. She's putty in your hands, isn't she?" I asked with my arms folded in front of me.

Peeta cheeks went red with his facial expression giving me the answer and smiled a little bit. "Yeah, she is. I would feel better if she was here with me and I can help her a lot better in her state." He sat up straight and then leaned into the sofa fabric.

"Talk about your early Christmas gift, Merry Christmas eve boy." I reached towards a cookie and taking a bite out of it.

"Yeah, it is. Merry Christmas eve Haymitch." He greeted me back in return.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so beyond SORRY for making this chapter a little short then what I expected. But trust me I will be bring Effie Trinket into the fanfic, can you guys guess what role she'll be in? More of Peeta, Gale, and Katniss's P.O.V. including on what made both Peeta and Katniss join the army, later into Lost Love. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! PLEASE BE SAFE FOR DRIVING, HAVING FUN, AND SHOPPING AFTER CHRISTMAS. You guys take care and have a great New Year!<strong>

**Love**

**Honeylove90**


	7. Author's note (Heads up, not to serious)

**Hey readers, just to let you know that I'm almost half way done writing Chapter seven! As of now I'm on page ten of chapter seven TRUST ME, it's worth the wait. I wouldn't dare to give up on this fanfiction just yet. My goal is to finish the fanfic before I start school again on the twentieth of this month because I will have to manage again school (last semester before transferring out) and work. I'll post chapter seven asap!**

**Happy (Beyond) be-lated New Year!**

**Honeylove90**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, I'm sorry for leaving chapter six so short! I didn't mean too but I promise for the next future chapters it will be a lot longer, just going to put a lot of thought into it. I don't own any rights of the Hunger Games series, rightful owner is Suzanne Collins.**

**The copyright of Romance belongs to Edgar Allen Poe**

**Also, HAPPY BE-LATED NEW YEARS PEEPS!**

**Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

><p>Effie's P.O.V.<p>

I love my job of being a Therapist, I love helping out people with their issues, listening to their problems, and trying to find solutions. There are a few patients I enjoy having and there are a few bad apples, not to be mean or anything but no matter how hard I try to help that person out; they never listen. I'm in my office as I readjust my hair light blonde hair with mint green tips into bun with some of my hair sticking out, to have a little more fun. There are times where I can be serious and sometimes I'm very artistic when it comes when it comes to my career but very professional at what I do of course.

"Miss Trinket, your two thirty afternoon appointment is here." A woman said over the intercom speaker.

I pressed on the intercom button that's on my desk. "Thank you Octavia, send the client in please." I spoke back to my receptionist.

I pulled out my small mirror from my desk and held it as I reapply my purple lipstick on my lips.

A knocks is on my door and I rose up from my seat. "Come in! Please come in!" I said being cheerful and seeing the door opening to see a familiar face with gray eyes. "Mrs. Hawthorne! Please, please come in!" I got up from my seat to greet her and hugged her then closing her door behind her. "I'm so glad to see you Mrs. Hawthorne, how have you been?" I asked hugging her lightly and felt Katniss Hawthorne hugging me back. "Please, have a seat. Do you want any coffee or water?" I asked offering my client something to drink.

"No, no thank you Effie. Please, call me Katniss just Katniss please." She replied being polite and taking a seat putting her purse on the ground then looks at me.

I reached over to a small table next to me grabbing out my pen and notepad just in case, I do this with everyone not just to Katniss.

"I'm glad to see you too Effie, thank you for seeing me on short notice. How have you been Effie? I don't know how I'm doing it's… complicated as of right now." Katniss answered my questions placing her hands together.

I nodded my head and smiled slightly leaning forward. "I've been doing fabulous, I have attended Christmas parties here in New York that are hard to keep up but it was fun. Including celebrating New Year's Eve also" I laughed remembering Christmas night to lighten up the mood and seeing the young brunette woman laughed just a little. "I'm sorry to hear that things are complicated, please tell me what's been going on in your life so far?" I asked being concern.

Katniss leaned into the sofa cushion as she sighted shaking her head. "I don't know who or what to believe anymore, my whole life has been nothing but a complete lie and I've been tricked into for the past two years." A tear rolled down her face and wiped it quickly.

I handed a tissue towards her and seeing her taking it from my hand.

"Lied to? What do you mean by that?" I stated being worried.

"I thought everything in my life was perfect but I found out for the past two years, I've been lied too. I met someone who told me that I'm his wife legally and I've been tricked by my husband now, Gale." The young brunette woman shook her head.

I begin to write a few words down on my notepad.

**Legally married to someone else? But currently married to Gale Hawthorne.**

"The person that told me I'm his wife by law is… Peeta Mellark. I had memories of him in my dreams and thoughts at first I thought I met him in a past life but I know now it's now, the present." She sighted and rubbed the cotton fabric in her hands. "He told me things that Gale did, for example, Peeta told me that we know each other since we were in grade school and always had a crush on me or I should say love me ever since." Katniss said as she looked at me then back down to her hands.

'_Pe-Peeta Mellark is her husband? He's my client too. He did mention a wife he lost while he was in the army. I knew there was something odd about her file when Gale gave it to me in person.' _I thought to myself being stunned and cleared my voice as I grabbed bottle of water opening the lid taking a couple of sips than closing it placing back on the table next to me.

**Married to Peeta Mellark, my client. **

I put my pent down and sitting up straight in my chair.

"What else did this Mister Mellark told you? If it's too personal, I completely understand." I said being warming and not wanting to offend her.

Katniss smiled bright and I think it's the first time I saw true happiness in that smile of hers.

"He told me that he loved the sound of my voice when I sing, when we were in high school that we started dating because Gale was dating a different girl, and after high school we got married. That's all Peeta has told me and a couple of days or so, I'm going back over there again for things he needs to tell me since he told me quote "If you can't get any information from Gale then come to me. I will tell you the truth on whatever questions that need to be answered." Unquote." My client used air quotes as she quoted Peeta's words.

**Talk to Mr. Mellark during his next session.**

"Do you feel like Gale has lied to you all this time?" I asked her.

The brunette young woman nodded her head then answered. "Yes."

"Would you be able to trust him again?"

"No. I did but after what Peeta told him, Gale's a stranger to me now."

I nodded my head understanding her feeling.

"Would you go see Peeta again?" I asked with a pen in my hand.

"I would, as of now I trust Peeta more than Gale." Katniss answered being serious.

"I see and it's completely normal to feel this way about any spouse especially a spouse that you're supposed to trust instead of keeping secrets from." I said both of being professional and personal experience.

**Trust issues with husband.**

"Does Gale know that you're seeing Peeta behind his back?" I stated with crossing my angles together.

She shrugged her shoulders not giving a care anymore. "He doesn't it and I don't care but I'm afraid that if Gale finds out about me seeing Peeta, I'm scared for him." Katniss answered with a bit of fear in her tone of voice.

"Has your husband ever laid a finger on you or harm you in anyway?" I asked being serious.

She shook her head again. "No, he's never done that." She answered. "What should I do Effie?" Katniss asked me being concern and serious.

I analyzed everything that Mrs. Hawthorne has told me, I'm stunned for words; completely stunned. I cleared my throat and smiled than answered. "It sounds like to me as of right now is that; you're debating if this marriage to Gale has either been real or fake since day one. You don't trust him and you felt like you were being controlled." I said being professional while having my pen in my hands. "It sounds like this Peeta Mellark has a heart of gold who loves you and worship the ground you walked on. He'll tell everything that you want to know, I think you should see Mister Mellark more about who you were before you lost your memory since on your file it says that you have 'short term memory loss.' Which in common cases that a person can retain a memory rather in minutes or years. Which I'm sure you remember now more then you did before, correct?" I asked being serious.

Katniss nodded her head answered my question.

"I wish I knew about what happened to my mother and sister? I thought they would have called or something if anything happened to me. I'm hurt or should say disappointed by them." She sighted as she wipes a tear from her eyes. "I miss my little duck, so much." Katniss replied with her eyes looking down.

"What is your sister's name? That's a cute nickname for her." I said being cheerful with a smile.

The brunette young woman looked up with a smile on her face of mentioning her sister's name. "Her name is Primrose, but I everyone calls her Prim for short. I called her little duck because when she and I were little girls, our father took us into the woods. He was teaching me on archery and teaching Prim how to swim. Every time she would swim she would quack like a duck because there was a row of ducks swimming in front of her and pretended to swim along with them." Katniss laughed at the moment as a child and knowing that was a peaceful time in her life. "God I miss her so much."

I put my elbows on both of hand rest of my chair and leaning slightly forward. "She sounds like a wonderful young lady." I nodded my head.

"She really is and I wouldn't trade her for the world." The young brunette woman prop her elbow on the armrest of the sofa.

'_I have an idea!' _I thought to myself as I jumped off of my seat and walking over to the bookshelf grabbing a small notepad with a green cover and a pen. I walk back towards Katniss handing over the notepad and pen with a confuse look on her face then I sat back down. "Whenever you recall a memory; write it down! For example, you could write down like Peeta, Mom, Prim, and Your past marriage to Peeta, etc., the next time you have a memory flashback write it down to make sure you don't forget and try that memory." I said being professional and serious.

The brunette young woman clicked her pen and opened the notepad then begin to write down a few things. She gray eyes look at me. "Thank you Effie, this will help me out a lot." Katniss replied putting her now notepad and pen into her purse. "I should probably get going." She got up from the sofa getting her purse and walking over to me to shake her hand.

"You're welcome and have a great day. Also, don't forget to tell Octavia of our next appointment." I shook her hand and hugged her again.

"Bye Effie and again thank you. Have a great day also." Katniss said her goodbye as she opens the door to leave then closing the door behind her.

I sighted and put my head into my right hand.

"That poor girl, has been through so much. I only pray for her on things getting better. I need a cocktail immediately!" I breathed out getting up from my seat and walking over to my desk writing down a note on Katniss Hawthorne's file.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just poured my feelings out on Effie and I know she wouldn't tell this to Gale. Now just living with him is awkward and I only pray for those memories to come back very quickly. I just feel so pressured right now and not sure what to do at this point. Let me also add the cherry on top that Gale, wants to have a baby. He says 'it will make everything better, it will make us better.' New Year's Eve had to be the worst night when he said those words.

_** 8 days ago, New Year's Eve**_

_**Gale and I decide to stay home to celebrate the New Year. I know the weather drops by the second and the traffic is always horrible at Time Square even though it's second nature to everyone to see the ball drop.**_

_**I was sitting in the living room reading the complete poetry of Edgar Allen Poe that Glimmer gave me for Christmas with a blanket covering my feet to my hips. My eyes followed the lines of the titled "Romance."**_

_**Romance, who loves to nod and sing,**_

_**With drowsy head and folded wing,**_

_**Among the green leaves as they shake**_

_**Far down within some shadowy lake,**_

_**To me a painted paroquet**_

_**Hath been- a most familiar bird-**_

_**Taught me my alphabet to say-**_

_**To lisp my very earliest word**_

_**While in the wild wood I did lie-**_

_**I felt a warm pair of hands on top of mine closing the book down and looking up to see Gale's green eyes. He kept his eyes on me as he took a seat next to me. "Katniss, are you okay? You've been kind of uneasy since Christmas eve." My 'husband' ask me.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm alright. I just… I just miss my mother and my sister so much. I wish I could talk to them or get in touch with them." I stated as a looked at him and from the inside I wanted to scream at him for being a traitor to me.**_

_**He sat up straight with his hand on his knee. "I'll um… I'll see what I can do to contact your family. Promise." Gale replied with a smile. "While we're on the topic of family and I've been thinking about this for a while and how you would feel if we would were to have a baby together? Starting our own little family." He asked wanting to know.**_

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard the voices from outside and the streets of cars honking, cheering, and setting off their own fireworks. **_

_**I felt my heart dropping to my stomach being shocked with my jaw dropped. My whole body is completely stiff and somewhat breathing.**_

"_**Katniss, Katniss! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I felt my shoulders being shaken lightly. **_

_**I mentally wake up from my conscious and breathed out as I turned my head towards him. "A baby? Gale." I answered still being in shocked. "I think it's too soon, I mean we just got married-""As of now it's been three years and I think we should consider having a family together." He finished the sentence.**_

_**Present **_

I haven't told anyone that my headaches have gotten a lot worse and been only taken aspirins to stop the pain. I know I should go to a hospital to be checked out but I can't, I can't be weak for Peeta or even for Gale. I make my way downstairs heading back out to the cold streets of New York and making my way back to Arrow Archer. I told Glimmer an advance that I would be late to teach a lesson because of seeing my therapist and completely understand. The snow's coming down like crazy not to mention the freezing rain but I've been through worse weather conditions including this weather somewhat helps me out easing the pain of my headaches. The only thing I do pray for besides having my full memory back is not to get sick.

I kept my eyes forward but still keeping an eye around my surroundings. I felt a vibration against my coat pocket and realizing it's my iPhone 6. I get my phone from my coat pocket and seeing both the picture and name to be Peeta's. We've been talking since Christmas eve or should I say through text message that way I don't want Gale to know who I'm really talking to. I answered.

"Hello? Hi Peeta, be-lated New Year to you too. How I'm doing? I'm really glad to hear that you've been good too. I'm um… doing alright could be better though." I spoke the truth with my teeth chattering. "I'm on my way to Arrow's Archer right now from therapy. NO! It's okay, it's only four blocks away. Take a cab? I would but I don't want to take the chances of getting into the accident, you know how the people drive around here." I crossed the street with everybody else. "Hey Peeta, I have to ask you something; when we were married, was I pregnant at one point? Because I have a gut feeling like I was before plus Gale just asked me to have a baby with him." I said over the phone then hearing silences for about fifth teen seconds knowing he's not happy what I just "Do I want a baby with him? I'm not so sure anymore. Listen, when can I next come over to hear more information? I need to more, I can't take it anymore of being in the dark about everything. In tonight? Are you sure? Alright because I don't want to take up much of your time." I reached to my work place and grabbing the handle of the door. "Okay. I gotta go but I will stay in touch. Alright, take care. I love you too." Saying those last words felt natural to say as I entered the building.

"Hey girl on fire, why didn't you take a cab?" Glimmer greeted me with a hug and I returned the hug. "Because I didn't want to get into an accident with either people not paying attention to where they're walking or the ice sliding." I answered my co-worker's question.

I walk over to our office putting my purse on the desk and walking out. I scan my gray eyes around the room seeing the place being empty. "What happened to everyone?" I asked.

"They didn't show up which means we have no lessons to teach but we're here until five tonight just to be safe so we both can go home in case the weather gets worse." The blonde young woman answered my question as she spins herself around the room.

"Hey Glim, can I talk to you about something? It's kinda serious." I said being serious as I walked across the room heading towards the sofa and taking a seat.

Glimmer nodded her head as she walks behind me and taking a seat next to me with her body turning towards me and props her leg onto the sofa. "Yeah, what's been going on?" She asked being concern.

I breathed out and looked at her. "Remember I told you about Peeta right?" I asked Glimmer then she nodded her head. "Turns out he's been telling the truth the WHOLE time while Gale lied to me. I'm getting my memory back with more flashbacks I have with him, Peeta I mean. Gale has been controlling me and as of now, I don't know how long I can take it anymore. Also, Gale asked me a couple of days ago that he wants to have a baby with him." I spoke what's been on my mind for the week and sighted as I put my head into my hands.

"Umm… woah. That's a lot to take in Kat." She said being lost for words and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really am sorry about Gale lying to you, he doesn't deserve you; he really does it. All I can say is go with your heart and get more information about Peeta has to say. Gale didn't tell me much about your past, he kept that in the dark from me also." Glimmer hugged me as a girlfriend and then pulled away to see me.

I hugged her back and felt her pulled away as I sat up straight again to face her. "Thank you G, that means a lot to me. You're right, I'm going to take your advice on seeing Peeta tonight. Could you cover for me saying that I'm sleeping over at your place with being snowed in?" I asked.

The co-worker and friend nodded her head with a smile. "You know I always got you covered and your back, not a problem." Glimmer nodded her head lightly. "To a lighter subject, since it looks like we're not going to bring any business for today, and mind if Cato comes by here in about ten minutes? I haven't seen him since Christmas and I've been dying to have our time again together." She replied with a smirk.

I laughed trying not to be disgusted. "Oh dear god, please don't scream so loud!"

The blonde young woman laughed and lightly elbow. "Can't make any promises and thank you!" She said being excited jumping off the sofa and running towards the office to make a phone call.

"AND PLEASE WIPE DOWN WHEREEVER YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE AT!" I yelled as I shook my head and reaching down to my pocket to grab some ear plugs. I placed them into my ears then deciding to bring my feet into the couch. I turned my body facing the other side of the furniture and forcing to my eyes to close.

_Flashback_

_In Afghanistan, the outskirts of the city._

_This was our second year of being in the army including our second year anniversary, the date June thirtieth, and two thousand and ten. Our mission for our squad is to help lead the innocent men, women, and children into a much safer location. Who's on my squad is my husband of course; Peeta, Boggs, Gale, Finnick, and Leggs 1 & Leggs 2. We're being transported by our second higher commander; Haymitch. In one of the army helicopters. _

"_Alright troops, listen up. Our mission for today is transport the Afghanistan citizens from point A to point B." He spoke being loud and clear. "They're in location were the Taliban won't attack them and take them to the Red Cross tent which is ten miles away, on foot. You have your weapons and guns loaded in case you will be attacked." The fifty blonde man replied as he landed the helicopter on the ground with Leggs 1 & Leggs 2 opening the door with all of us following their direction. "Good luck and will see you in nineteen hundred hours!" He wished us luck as he pressed a button to close the helicopter's door and starts to fly up in the air again leaving us on the outskirts. _

"_Alright troops, let's go!" Boggs said being serious as he leads the way towards the building of point a. Then all us followed him walking in pairs with Leggs were behind our third commander, Gale was behind them, and I walked beside Peeta. With our guns in front of us in case of a surprise attack and Finnick behind us being the back guard. _

"_I just hope nothing happens when we get there." Gale said under his breath as he walked._

"_Don't jinx us there Hawthorne, I'm sure things will go smoothly or so to hope." I heard Finnick stated the truth._

_I picked up my pace slightly with my husband matching my movement. "By the way, happy third anniversary." I replied with a smirk as I looked at my husband. _

_Peeta's jaw dropped. "Really, today's our third anniversary? I completely forgot. I'm sorry Katniss." He answered with his head down shaking his head._

"_Hey." I lightly elbow him to look up at me. "It's okay, without look at the calendar for so long, we all forgot that the months." I spoke with a smile and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thank you for the reminder lovebirds, I'm going to have to Skype my bride back at home for her birthday." Finnick said breaking our moment together._

"_I didn't know you were married there Odair? You look like you could be a ladies man, leaving a dozen hearts broken at home on wherever you're from." Peeta said being stunned with a hint of being sarcastic._

_The blonde eyed model laughed and got grabbed a sugar cub from his pocket uniform then putting it in his mouth and starts chewing on it. "Very funny Mellark, you slay me. I was a 'playboy' if you would want to call me that but there was a woman with who's hair was the color of red rose, eyes that could be emerald gems, a smile that lights up your spirt, and a personality that's award winning even though she's been through a lot in the past. She captured my heart and we wedded before I was shipped off and she's about due anytime soon. Annie's my wife who's about to have our first born son. We just moved to New York City from California" Finnick replied being serious and his voice slightly breaking sad to be away from his wife._

_I took all the information that Finnick just told us about his wife and everything about her. I respect that he loves and cares for her including their first born child. At first I thought it was just plan cocky but I should have known better that the more you know the person, their layers come off. "Annie sounds like a wonderful woman and congrats on being married including being a father soon." I stated now respecting him._

"_We're here!" Boggs yelled out putting his gun to his right side giving us a signal. _

_All seven of us placed our guns to our right sides and making sure we didn't come in any harm. _

_A greeter of both male and female came to greet us all. They thanked us for coming to help them out in their language. Through the three years we've been in the Middle East, we learned the language so we can communicate with them. We respected their way of women listening to women because it's by law with them and vice versa goes for men. _**(If I got that wrong, I do apologize if I got that custom wrong.) **_ Our squad walked inside of the building seeing families, couples, or children holding each other being scared. _

_I walked over with the woman directing me to the woman side. "Hello, we are here to take you to the Red Cross tent, that's safe haven for your family and yourself. It's about ten miles east of us with my squad and I are here to protect and guide you." I said speaking Arabic with an assuring smile. My gray eyes look over seeing Boggs and Gale taking turns telling the men the same thing I just said with Peeta signaling us to start leave. "Let's leave now before the Taliban group comes!" I said being serious as the woman started to follow us towards outside. Half of the men is guided first by Boggs & both Leggs, I led the woman second being in front of them, and the rest of the men being guided by Gale and with Peeta and Finnick in the back with the guns in their hands to protect them. _

_Six miles later…. _

"_We need to stop, half of everyone's feet is starting to hurt!" I yelled being professional._

"_We're almost there Soldier!" Boggs yelled still moving forward._

_I shook my head. "Unbelievable!" I said underneath my breath and cleared my throat. "Five minutes! Unless you want to carry half of these citizens here then knock yourself out Commander Boggs!" I stood my ground and ordered the woman to relax for a few minutes._

"_Alright, fine! Everybody take a five minute break!" Boggs order in Arabic then in English._

_Both groups of male and female sighted with relieve getting a break as they sat on the ground and begging to rub her feet. Some of the soldiers were relieved also taking a break too. _

"_You know you have a set of balls to talk to Boggs like that Catnip." Gale said coming up to me being serious._

"_We're human, WE'RE ALL HUMAN! You do realize the weather condition and not to mention that most people are tired because of the miles they walked." I replied being serious walking up towards him. "Even though we're SO close of reaching point B but they need a break." I stated the truth and walked away. I sighted walking over to my commanding officer and facing him. "Commander Boggs, I'm sorry for acting out like that. I didn't mean be rude or anything but it's just the people that needed a break because their feet hurt or the break of passing out." Boggs placed a hand on my shoulder then answered. "It's alright soldier, you were thinking of them. I forgive you. You really do have bravery Mrs. Mellark." He said with a small smile._

"_Thank you and had to do that's right." I told the truth then looking down at the time. "We should probably get-""TABLIAN GROUP IS HERE, THEY'RE ATTACKING!" Leggs 1 yelled as he pulled out his gun aiming at the members and started shooting at them._

_We all of a sudden under attack with some of the Taliban group and half of the innocent citizens were either shot on sight or killed as the ran going into hiding. My squad and I started the aim the guns at the group as they shot at us. We ran to find a cover for all of us while aiming our guns to the enemy. I heard a scream, a scream that sounded familiar and I see Peeta on the ground holding his left leg in pain, I look to see a Taliban soldier armed with a sword in his hands, with Peeta's blood dripping down. I aimed my gun at the soldier shooting him five times and seeing him dropped dead on the ground next to him._

"_KILL THE ARMY! I'M GETTING PEETA!" I yelled as I had my gun in front of me shooting the Taliban left and right then moved as they were firing at me._

"_SOLDIER GET BACK HERE!" _

"_KATNISS, GET BACK HERE NOW! BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!"_

"_CATNIP, DON'T BE STUPID! FOLLOWE COMMANDS!" _

_I heard Commander Boggs and my fellow soldiers yelling at me to come back. I ignore them and reach to my husband. _

"_KATNISS, LEAVE ME! GO! SAVE YOURSELF!" Peeta yelled out in pain as he looked into my eyes._

"_I'M NOT LEAVING YOU. TILL DEATH DO US PART, REMEMBER?" I yelled being serious as I looked into his blue eyes. _

"_KATNISS! PEETA!" I heard a voice yelling at us and seeing it's Finnick to come help us out. I looked up to see Boggs, the Leggs, and Gale killing the rest of the twelve Taliban soldiers. Finnick and I got my husband back on his feet with a leg limping, Peeta hissed in pain with every step we took as the three of us went back to our cover._

"_Is everyone alright?" Boggs asked as he looks around and with his eyes being in fear that half of the innocents were death and wounded. _

'_This is all my fault, all of it. If I didn't opened my mouth; everyone would have been safe and we could have reached to the Red Cross.' I thought to myself being ashamed of myself failing this mission, having innocent citizens getting killed or wounded, and letting Peeta get hurt._

"_WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KATNISS? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Gale yelling at me with anger in his voice and hatred in his eyes._

"_I WENT TO GET OUR FELLOW SOLDIER BACK! YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LEAVE MY HUSBAND FOR DEAD? THEN I WOULD DIE FOR THIS COUNTRY AND THIS SQUAD!" I yelled back being serious as I became angry. _

"_ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! WE STILL HAVE A MISSION TO FOLLOW AND LET'S GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. IS THAT CLEAR?" Boggs yelled stepping in between us._

"_SIR, YES SIR!" We both yelled remembering to follow orders._

_Gale and I translated to both of what was left of the men, woman, and children. We start directing back to our coordinates. Boggs, Leggs 1 &2, Gale lead the way in the front with the citizens. Finnick and I were helping Peeta to walk so he can seek medical attention._

_3 hours later…_

_I placed my head into my heads with my leg bouncing. I was afraid that I might lose Peeta or worse. I'm going to get my ass chewed out by Commander Paylor when we get back to camp base. I nearly killed half a dozen citizens because I said we needed a five minute rest that nearly cost us our lives. 'I'm such an idiot! I'm SO stupid for my words and my action.' I mentally yelled at myself and I can feel tears forming from my eyes being frustrated. _

"_Hey Katniss, are you alright?" Finnick asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder for confront taking a seat next to me._

_I looked up see him with tears on my face and giving him my answer. He gives me a hug and I cried into Finnick's shoulder. I let my guard down to a complete stranger. "It's alright Katniss. Peeta's going to be alright but they're going to cut off leg because the sword was poison." Odair said as he patted my back for confront._

"_It's all my fault. It's my fault that we lost innocent people because of my actions, talked back to Boggs, and almost got Peeta killed! How could it not be my fault?" I asked looking at him directly into Finnick eyes being serious._

"_You thought what you did was right there soldier." Boggs coming in taking a seat next to me. "It takes me awhile of working with people on the team and just focusing right on the mission, just forgetting everything else." He spoke as he looked at us. "Never have I ever had any soldier throughout the years to speak up and I give you props on caring for others including the condition of the atmosphere we were in too. I'm sure our higher commanders Paylor and Haymitch would want to know what happened and I'll put a good word in for you." Boggs said placed a hand on my shoulder and knowing he now trust me. "Soldier Mellark is in the back tent, they just got done doing surgery on his left leg. I'm sure he'll want to see you." He replied with a small smile._

"_Thank you Commander Boggs." I said wiping my tears and clearing my throat. I got up from my seat and started walking towards the backway of the tent._

_Flashback Ends_

I opened my eyes and sat up looking around the room. I sit up on the sofa then button up my jacket. _'Where in the hell am I?' _I asked myself in my mind being confused and felt paper sound underneath my right hand. I straighten out the mint green brochure and seeing the bold words of **Arrow Archer**. **Location at 694 Moon Trail Avenue. New York City, New York. **I opened the brochure and looking on the left seeing my picture next to a blonde young woman. I scan my eyes for her name. _"Her name is Glimmer? Well, I can't talk about my name now." _I kept on reading about what Arrow Archer goal is in the company including helper people become better archers and seeing a little girl of nine years old, African American named Rue. _'She looks really nice and she's my protégé? Then she must learned it from me.' _I look over to my name seeing **Katniss Everdeen-Hawthorne. **_'What the hell? I'm not married to Gale! Wait! I remember everything now. Peeta, fighting in the Middle-East, and after that everything's a blur. Oh my god!" _I felt tears running down from my eyes and put a hand over my mouth being shocked.

A door opens with the winter air blowing in then closes.

"Katniss, Katniss, are you okay?" A voice asked being concern as he runs over to me and I know that voice very well.

I looked up with no shame of wiping my tears away and seeing Peeta's voice. "Oh my god, Peeta! It's really you." I stated being shocked as I jumped from my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his blue eyes then having more tears in my eyes.

"Is it your headache Katniss? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He asked being worried.

I shook my head and I planted my lips against his, I felt Peeta kissing me back with a little passion. "I remember EVERYTHING now! All of it! Why in the hell am I married to Gale?" I asked.

My husband jaw's dropped being in shocked. "You really don't remember everything and not just everything I've been telling you for the past several weeks?" He asked with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"What are you talking about? Your full name is Peeta Ryan Mellark, born November 13th. We're both from District twelve, your father and your brother's liked me while your mother couldn't stand me, and we moved here right after high school then got married. After that… I don't remember." I stated and shrugged my shoulders.

Peeta's jaw dropped even more when I said those facts about him and I could see tears developing from his ocean blue eyes. He started to cry as he held me tighter and cried into my shoulder. I can tell that he was beyond happy for words. My husband pull his head from my shoulder and kissed me with full passion then pulled his right hand to cup head gently. "You're really back this time, you have no idea how much I have missed you for five years." He spoke with his voice being cracked and kisses me again.

Peeta's P.O.V.

It's been eight days since I last saw Katniss and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I still love her regardless of her being married to that rat bastard Gale. I had a lot of cake decorating to do for Connor's today. I did a lot of wedding cakes some have requested with crazy colors, two tone colors, themes, and what not but there were some that preferred the traditional white being simple but beautiful with some flowers. I remember the wedding cake I had with my mockingjay. Ours was a small three tier a round cake marble flavor with strawberry filling in the middle and buttercream design of white of course with a little bit of color to it. We had eight edible flowers of our favorite colors; my mine is always a sunset orange and hers was green. It wasn't too much, it was perfect.

_Flashback _

_Katniss and I just got done saying our vowels at the New York courthouse. We decided to have only close family and Greasy Sae at our new house as wedding reception if you want to call it that or my new bride's new word "Just a place to lay back-ish."_

_My older brother Dale whistled to get everyone's attention. "Hey people! Allow me to make a toast for my baby brother and his new bride." He said with a smile with everyone holding their glasses or cups in the air, he always knew to get a crowds attention. Dale turns to me. "Well Peeta, you did it! You got the girl or should I say woman of your dreams after how many years later?" My brother made a joke with everyone laughing including Katniss and I. "On an honest note, Peeta, I have never see you so happy since Katniss became your girlfriend four years ago. Because you two are complete opposites of one another but yet it clicks because you two made things work. Katniss." He said turning his head to my wife's attention. "You have literality turned my brother into a much better man, he's more confident than he ever, and I have never seen more in love with you then anyone else. Take care of brother for me, will ya? Congratulations you two 'star-crossed lovers.' Here's to the Girl on fire and the Boy of bread. Cheers!" Dale finished his toast then taking a drink with everyone following him._

_Katniss and I nodded our heads at his toast then taking a drink at his words._

"_Of course I'll take Peeta, you have my word." She promised with a smile._

"_Take care of my big sister new brother-in-law!" Prim said as she walks over to me then hugs me. I hug her back then pulled away slightly to face her. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to let your sister go." I promised my wife's little sister now sister-in-law hugging her again. _

_Prim hugs her sister tightly with Katniss returning the hug and patted her back. "We'll come to twelve very soon." Katniss smiled._

"_Who's ready for some cake?" I asked everyone with a smile and walking over to the dining room with the cake on the table. _

"_Remember the Groom and the Bride gets the first piece then everyone else." My father informed everyone but not being too serious._

_Katniss walks over to my side holding the knife in her hand with my right hand covering hers. "Get your cameras ready, I WANT SOME CAKE!" She said laughing._

"_Ready!" Says everyone in the room already taking pictures._

_Katniss and I cut our first slice with me helping her out then cutting the rest of slices for everyone on the plates. _

"_Here you guys go!" I said with a smile putting forks on each plate._

"_You two go first, the Bride and Groom gets the first bite!" My second oldest brother Rye said with a smirk. Everyone agreed nodding their heads and cheering._

_We both grabbed our plates and cute a piece of our cake into our forks. Katniss and I looked into each other's eyes with our forks in front of our mouths. We both opened our mouths having a cake into our mouths then I decide to put some frosting on my wife's nose and in return she puts frosting on my chin. Finally we eat our pieces. Katniss and I both laugh with everyone laughing and aweing at us._

"_You're lucky you didn't put that in my hair there Mister Mellark." My bride said being joking around._

"_I'm shaking Mrs. Mellark." I stated with a laugh._

_Flashback Ends_

"Hey Mellark, lunch break!" Connor yelled to me from upstairs.

I blinked my eyes being back in reality. _'Must have dozed off.' _I thought to myself as I finished the writing 'HAPPY THIRDITH ANNIVERSARY TO GRACE AND VINCENT!" I just hope someday Katniss and I would be together again to have an anniversary like these two couple. I cleaned up my work area and placed my last decoration in the refrigerator with Ellie's help.

"Man this damn snow just get worse!" Ellie said dreading the weather.

"Then what the HELL are you doing in the big apple for?" Stefan asked pulled out his sandwich from a plastic bag.

"Better job opportunity that's what." She answered Stefan's question.

"My think is that who, in their right mind is like 'let's drive in this damn weather and get it, knowing anything can happen?'" Melissa asked.

"That would be us." Steven stated with all of us laughing.

I pulled my thermostat cup from under my station, opening the lip to pour out miso soup I got from across the street early this morning into the cup. Then I start drinking it. "Thank god for soup!" I said out loud enjoying the warmth.

I decided to give Katniss a call since I haven't heard from her or text from her since New Years Eve.

"Hey Katniss. Happy New year." I said with a smile and so glad to hear her voice again. "How are you doing? I'm doing alright. Glad to hear that you've been doing well too." I could hear her teeth chattering in the phone. "Hey do you want me to call you a cab? Okay yeah, you do have a good point there." I stated as I took a few sips while listening to her and she asked a question. "Yeah, go ahead." I said finishing up the rest of my miso. My eyes widen hearing if she was pregnant and Gale wants to have a baby with her. I choked on my soup and put the phone aside trying to catch my breath again. I coughed a couple of times to get my voice back to normal again. "Not that I didn't know of. Do you want a baby with him?" I asked dreading that question and prayed to god she didn't say yes to it. "Yeah, of course. Tonight's perfect. Yes, I'm sure and you're not taking my time. Alright take care too and I love you." I heard her saying I love you too and hangs up.

'_He's reached a new low if he gets her pregnant and I won't let that happen, over my dead body.' _I mentally promised myself and try to finish up the rest of my soup put pour the rest into the sink now losing my appetite.

"Hey everybody!" Connor yelled as he came down the stairs. "Wrap up everything right now! The forecast says the weather's going to drop by the second so finish up what you got now and go home before we're snowed in! Lock up when you're all done." He said serious walking back up the stairs.

"Thank you Jesus!"

"Thank god!"

"Can't wait to go home and listen to this morning's show of Elvis Duran in the morning show!"

"Going home to bed and never coming out!"

Melissa, Steven, Stefan, Melissa, and Ellie cheered then cleaned up their stations. I quickly got up from seat and started to clean up my station by putting cover lids back onto the frosting buckets, washing my work utensils, and wiping down my counter top then started swiping.

My phone rings from my pocket and grabbed it out not recognizing the caller I.D. taking a chance to answer it. "Peeta Mellark." I said speaking loud and clear as I swept the dirt into the dust pan. "Yes, speaking. Come to pick up Katniss at Arrow Archer? Yeah, I'll be there in ten. Thank you and who's this? Thank you Glimmer and I'll be there in ten." I assured getting off the phone with my wife's co-worker. I quickly put my iPhone back into my pocket and finish up cleaning my station. I run upstairs to the locker area clocking out and quickly going to my locker opening it then putting on my jacket and scarf. _'I'll get my thermostat cup later.' _I remind myself and opened the door to the basement. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER, GET HOME SAFE!" I yelled as I exited Connor's Bakery.

I whistled for a cab and seeing one coming a stop. I carefully ran to it opening the door, getting inside, and closing the door behind me.

"Where to partner?" The male cab driver asked me.

"Arrow Archer please!" I said putting on my seat belt.

The cab driver starts making his direction to Katniss's work place. The car swayed left and right because of the ice on the road.

Seven minutes later…

We pulled up in front of Arrow Archer building and I took of my seat belt.

"I'm going to get someone from inside really quickly, stay here, and I'll pay you extra." I promised the driver as I got out of the cab and walking towards the front door then going inside. I scan my eyes around building and I look to the upper right seeing Katniss with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Katniss, Katniss, are you okay?" I asked being concern as I ran over to her.

I look to see Katniss tears down her face. "Oh my god, Peeta! It's really you." She stated being shocked then I see her jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her gray eyes look into mine and cries again.

"Is it your headache Katniss? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" I asked being worried.

She shook her head and planted her lips against mind. I'm in complete shock and decide to kiss her back with a little bit of passion. "I remember EVERYTHING now! All of it! Why in the hell am I married to Gale?" She asked.

My jaw dropped being in shocked and doubting to believe the positive. "You really don't remember everything and not just everything I've been telling you for the past several weeks?" I asked with my arms around her waist.

"What are you talking about? Your full name is Peeta Ryan Mellark, born November 13th. We're both from District twelve, your father and your brother's liked me while your mother couldn't stand me, and we moved here right after high school then got married. After that… I don't remember." I stated the real fact anyone would know including my family and Katniss. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

My jaw dropped even more when she said those facts about me and I felt tears coming into my eyes. I started to cry as I held her and cried into her shoulder. I'm beyond happy and relieved that she remembers everything again. I pulled my head from her shoulders and kissing her again with passion then I pulled my right hand to cup her head. "You're really back this time, you have no idea how much I missed you for five years." I spoke with my voice being cracked and kissing her again.

Katniss pulls her head away. "What happened to me Peeta? I don't remember anything after going out on a mission and that's all I remember." She asked.

I sighted still having my arms around her waist. "Let's go home, I'll tell you what's been going on for the past three years." I said leading her to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave it HERE FOR NOW! The ideas just kept coming and couldn't stop, I kid you not. Record of sixteen pages and 8557 words. Hope the wait was worth it and made one of Peeta's older brother name Dale, just for kicks. Reviews make me happy and please tell me what you think. I love listening to Elvis Duran in the morning show on iheart radio. Also, I didn't realize that the Leggs twins were female! I thought they were male, but I guess I was wrong and changed their genders by mistake. <strong>

**Honeylove90**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, thank you for the love of reviews, following, and favoring. All I can say for the next few chapters, some crap is about to go down and let hell break loose! I was going to save this little secret for the end but… I'M GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! Surprise! I have one titled in mind what do you think of the title, The Healing Process?**

**Here's Chapter ocho (eight) of Lost Love**

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V.<p>

My hand is locked in hers on the ride home and use my left thumb to gently rub her right hand in small circles. I looked down to see her head on my shoulder and this feels so right.

"Where have I been all this time?" Katniss asked being confused.

I kissed her forehead and leaned my head against her forehead. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you." I stated.

A few minutes later our ride comes to a halt and we both looked out seeing our house.

"Glad that you kept the house in shape." My wife stated.

I laughed a little and grabbed out my wallet. "You think I would let it rot? I had my father and brother's to keep an eye on the house while we were away in Afghanistan." I looked at her again then looked forward to the driver. "How much do I owe you man?" I asked him.

The cab driver turned his head to face us. "Fifty-five dollars and eight six cents there fella." He answered my question.

I go through my wallet opening it and pulling out a hundred dollar bill, handing it to him. "All yours partner." I said with a small smile.

Katniss sat up straight and looking around the seat. "Crap! I left my purse at Archer." She sighted.

"It's alright and you don't have to pay, I got this and you. Have a good night." I leaned over opening the door for Katniss and seeing her getting out of car. I followed behind her.

"Thank you and you two stay warm!" The cab driver telling us good night and I closed the door behind me. The cab leaves the sidewalk.

We both started walking towards and I dig through my coat pocket for the house keys putting the key into the keyhole and turning it and then opening the door. I stepped aside letting her enter in first she walks inside and I follow behind her closing the front door behind us. I took off my shoes and coat taking off my coat, I then walk over to the coat closet getting a hanger to hang it. I turned around seeing Katniss already taking off her boots quickly and having her coat in her hand walked over to the coat closet, she grabbed a hanger, placed it on the rack, she grabbed my hanger, and then closing the door.

"I was going to take your coat for you Katniss." I stated with a small sigh.

"It's alright, being here again is normal to me. You know I don't like you waiting on me like some princess." My wife looks at me and leaning in to kiss me twice before she pulled away. "Want any tea? Or hot chocolate." She asked.

"I know you don't and let me take of the drinks. Please, make yourself a home." I suggested for her to relax.

"Race you to the kitchen!" She said winked at me as she ran towards the kitchen. I can hear her opening cabinets. "WHERE'S THE HOT CHOCOLATE POWDER AND MUGS" My wife asked yelling from the kitchen.

I shook my head and laughed. "Chocolate's in the kitchen closet and the mugs are in the cabinet on top of the microwave." I answered her question.

"THANK YOU!" Katniss yelled back as I can hear her opening cabinets and opening the fridge.

I make my way towards the living room and taking a seat on second sofa across the coffee table then grabbing a blanket near a basket by the sofa. I pulled the blanket over my feet and waiting for my wife to come back so I can tell her more of what happened. To be honest, I'm not sure how she's going to handle the news even though she has her full memory back and when she finds out that she was pregnant; that will break her heart. It broke my heart when I was told and to this day I couldn't even tell that she was pregnant.

'_Dear god, give me the strength to get through this including going to court and putting that bastard in jail.' _I prayed in my mind and hope for the best.

I hear footsteps walking towards the living room and seeing Katniss holding two mugs in each of her hands. She walked over to me and taking a seat next to me, she puts her legs on the couch. I pull some of the blanket to cover my wife legs as she handed me my mug. We both drink our hot chocolate to warm us up from the bitter cold and we both placed them in front of the coffee table.

"So, what happened to me?" She ask me looking dead into my eyes.

I straighten up as I turned my body for my left arm getting into the cushion and looked into those sliver eyes. "Six years ago, you and the Star Squad 451 went out on a mission since nine the morning. I didn't know what was going on since I was doing kitchen duty since my leg was cut off. Everyone in the army base a mission to do either to protecting those who weren't with the Taliban and fighting with the Taliban army. I don't remember what time it was but I'm sure it was before midnight." I stopped and leaning over to take a few sips of the warm liquid to have my voice from being dry. I quickly put the mug back on the table and getting back to my place on the sofa. "I remember cleaning up the kitchen and coming to my tent to relax but I wanted to relax until you came back to base not more than ten minutes, Commander Paylor wanted to speak to me. She took me outside and told me this in her own words saying this "I hate to be the one to tell you this Soldier Mellark. Katniss and her squad were attack by the Taliban army as soon as they were coming back here, to camp. Soldier's Boggs, Jackson, Homes, Mitchell, Odair, Leggs 1 & Leggs 2, and Soldier Hawthorne are wounded but some have survive." Then I asked her about you and she answered "She didn't make it. I'm sorry Peeta. We tried everything we could to save her." I finished the words with tears running down and I look to see Katniss was crying too being in shock with her hand covering her mouth.

I placed my right hand on her knee.

"You remember Haymitch right?" I asked her and she nodded my head answering my question. "He had a friend of his to dig up on what happened to you after you were 'dead' to me. Turns out that your squad hit a land bomb while coming back to camp, there was an impact that killed half of your squad and a couple of people were burned." I take her right hand and pulled her sleeve, I still kept my eyes on her. "When you had short term memory, you told me that your right side had suffered a thirty degree burn." I see my wife's expression and her eyes widen being in shock that her right side of her body is somewhat normal with the skin grafts that has replace her original skin. "Haymitch's friend also found out that you, Finnick, and Gale were the only ones that survived; everyone else didn't. Finnick suffered but he recovered and that night still haunts him to this day. Gale had a few burn marks but still has his own issues and a developing agenda. You were in a coma for two weeks and from the doctor's note back in the Middle-East in the army, they wrote 'If she doesn't wake up in the two weeks; we'll pull the plug on her.' In some miracle, you woke up right before they were going to end your life. From the doctor's notes that you had short term memory and they were going to notify Paylor about you being alive but Gale somehow paid off one or many doctors to have you declare dead illegally to me and he pulled it off. That son of a bitch." I shook my head and reached back towards my cup. Then the corner of my eye I see Katniss reaching her cup also and we both took a couple of sips before talking again or should I say, me talking. "As soon as you woke up, you and Gale retired right away and moved to here in New York. There are records that he paid for your skin grafts, rehab for you to walk again, and adjusting back into society just keeping a close eye on you when you go places. Fast forward to two years later that you guys got married." I gestured to her left ring finger and seeing my wife looking at the two wedding bands she has on her; her engagement ring and her wedding band. I can see the anger in her eyes as she uses her right fingers taking off those rings and throwing them fiercely at the fire place.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! BASTARD! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND THIS WHAT HE DOES TO ME!" Katniss yelled out her anger as she grabbed her hair.

"That's not even the worse part Kat." I spoke in a soft voice and prayed she doesn't slap me or hurt herself.

"HOW MUCH DAMAGE COULD HE HAVE DONE?! I MEAN, HE HID ME AWAY FROM FOR NOW SIX YEARS AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT BEING MARRIED TO YOU OR ANYTHING!" She stated still being angry with a harsh tone in her voice as she looks at me.

"There was also a note that you were…. You were seven weeks pregnant when Star squad 451 hit that landing bomb." I said with my eyes closed and dreading to see Katniss reaction knowing this might send her over the edge to kill him or worse.

Katniss's P.O.V.

"So, what happened to me?" I asked being dead serious looking into his eyes.

I listened to every word Peeta has said and I remember being Afghanistan of course and going on missions every day. I remember that dreadful day when the Taliban army attack us, killed half of the citizens and cut Peeta with a poison sword. I thought that day would be my last with him, even worse, I thought he would hate so much on that day, and every day I blamed myself because of what happened to him. The name 'Star Squad 451' doesn't ring a bell to me; all I remember was Boggs, Finnick, the Leggs, Peeta, and Gale. I kept my focus and attention on Peeta. I can see the emotion in his face that he's about to break down and when he mentioned about half of my team was killed. _'Oh my god, I can't believe it.' _I mentally thought to myself with tears starting to form in my eyes and I cried for my team for being killed. I placed my hand over my mouth to cover my sobs, my pain for that night, and myself. I looked up to seeing Peeta in tears then seeing him looking at me. I can tell right now he's in pain just by telling me of what was reported to him.

My husband placed a hand on my knee and knowing I had to keep calm.

He asked me if I remember Haymitch and I nodded my head. Of course I remember him, he became a father figure to both of us and I trusted him since I became a little bit of a smartass when I first started training in the army. _'Wait? I was declared dead? What the fuck is wrong with the system? Why would they do that to me?' _I asked myself being shocked. We were blindly attacked while coming back to camp. I'm still listening to Peeta's very word and afraid of what he'll say next. The bomb that killed my squad and hold on, we were on fire? My ears perked up as he mentions I have a third degree burn on the right side of my body. I looked up at him being confused and seeing his hand taking my right hand then pulling up my sleeve and showing the proof of my wrist to my forearm looked a little odd to me. My eyes widen in fear being in complete shocked. I placed my legs in front of my chest and kept my attention to my husband. Also saying that I had short term memory loss and that explains why I can't remember anything Peeta's saying to me right now. _'The three of us made survived? Finnick survived? Oh thank the lord and I wonder how he's doing minus the fact that evening still haunts him. Gale made it but only a few burns and I was in a coma for two weeks?' _I let his words sink in with my heart falling into my stomach being in fear. Thank god something woke me up from almost being really dead in this world. I'm horrified to hear that the doctors were going to report that I was alive but Gale somehow paid off to keep quiet about me being alive. _'I really can't believe he would do that to me. Was I just a prize to him, just because I dated Peeta? The doctors must be sick in their fucked up heads to actually agreeing to this and knowing they will not only lose their jobs but their medical license also.' _I said being disgusted mentally in my mind and leaning over to the coffee table taking a few sips and I felt the shift into the furniture of my husband also taking a sips. Then we both placed are cups back on the coasters and getting back into our previous position being comfortable again.

I sat up straight when Peeta said that after I woke up, Gale and I moved to New York. Are you kidding me? Gale. He knew that I was married to Peeta and he didn't bother to say or have the heart to say that I was alive. He's beyond a sick bastard. _'Wait, he paid for my skin grafts and rehab? I guess he has some heart but not a soul if he kept me away from everything.' _I lightly shaking my head feeling my anger slowly rising in my soul. I can't believe that Gale would do this to me. Married? I'm married to Gale? I looked at my left ring hand and seeing my engagement ring and wedding band, in gold. _'That bastard!' _I yelled in my mind then I take my right fingers to take off the rings and throwing them fiercely into the fireplace.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! BASTARD! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND THIS WHAT HE DOES TO ME!" I yelled letting part of my anger out and I grabbed my hair instead of my skin.

"That's not even the worse part Kat." Peeta spoke softly being careful with his words.

"HOW MUCH DAMAGE COULD HE HAVE DONE?! I MEAN, HE HID ME AWAY FROM FOR NOW SIX YEARS AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT BEING MARRIED TO YOU OR ANYTHING!" I stated still being angry as if venom came from my mouth as I looked at him.

"There was also a note that you were…. You were seven weeks pregnant when Star squad 451 hit that landing bomb." He said closing his eyes in fear and saying those words were like poison.

My jaw dropped as I got up from the sofa and I felt walked over to a wall. I look for a point then I balled my right fist tightly and hitting the wall twice. I screamed out my pain and felt tears coming my face. I slid down to the floor and cried my heart out. _'I was pregnant and Gale didn't tell me? How could he do this to me?'_ I pulled my knees to my chest, placed my head on top of my knees with my arms around them, I cried.

"Katniss, I'm so- so sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant either. You didn't show it when we were in the army." Peeta spoke softly to me with a broken voice and I felt his footsteps towards coming towards me.

I could hear him sitting next to me and felt his arm around me. I can hear Peeta sobbing a little bit and I could feel his right hand sliding down my back and rubbing small circles on my back to confront me. I pulled my head up with on top of my knees and turned my head to face him seeing tears staining his face.

"Why are you sorry? We did have sex when we had that one day off and it happened." I pointed out the truth. "I remember being sick in the mornings for the past three days. I went to the infirmary and told them what I had, they gave me a blood test and five minutes later; they told me I was pregnant." I said being serious with my husband being shocked. "I didn't know what to do? Tell you or tell Haymitch to tell you. I was freaking out! I was in shock and I didn't know what to do with myself. Sure, I wanted to be a parent but not bring a child into that environment." I shook my head remembering that day and continued. "I was going to tell you six weeks later because I didn't know how to break the news to you. I've never been scared before but this scare me the most." I pointed out his anger.

"Kat, how could I be mad at you? How?" Peeta looked at me serious with our eyes locked into each other again. "I should have asked if everything was alright. I mean, the mornings when I saw you, your face was pale as white sheet and thought you were going through a headache or something about Prim." He shrugged his shoulders. "You know back in twelve if a woman becomes pregnant they don't show-""Until they're in their second month and that's when they start showing." I finished the sentence and I look over to see him nodding his head.

"Do you have a Lawyer on your phone?" I asked getting up from the floor and grabbed his hand to helping my husband to stand up.

"Of course I do. What do you want to do now?" Peeta asked me with a hand on my right elbow.

"Get that son of a bitch arrested, take his ass in court, and to make sure he stays in jail for the REST of his life. Also a divorce from Gale." I stated being serious.

My husband nodded his head and got his phone from his pocket.

"Trust me, you're going to love the Lawyer. If she had an axe, she would aim it directly at him. Her name is Johanna Mason and she's a bulldog in the courtroom." He said with a small smile.

"Get in contact with her right now and I'm going to use the phone in the kitchen to call the police and report on Gale." I said looking at him and leaned forward to kisses him twice. I felt Peeta kissing me back with passion and pulled away. "How's that for a tease?" I winked at him then walked into the kitchen.

"And that's why I love you, Girl on Fire." I hear him chuckled just a bit.

I made it to the kitchen and walked over the phone by the backdoor. I picked up the phone handle and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, I like to file a report and an arrest on Gale Hawthorne. He has manipulated me for the past six years and has taken advantage of my condition; I have or had short term memory loss. We were in the army back in Afghanistan. What year? Two thousand and ten." I said being serious and strong. "Where he lives? House number is 498 at Victory Village. Thank you." I hanged up the phone.

"Thank you Johanna. Please let us know about the court hearing and date." Peeta said being thankful and can hear him coming towards the kitchen then hangs up his cellphone. "She's looking over at our case right now including the information I told Johana and also told her to call Haymitch to send out that email information he found out from his friend. Gale will be out of our lives for good." He stated walking over to me and puts his hands on my hips.

"I hope so too. I can't believe I ever trusted him." I said shaking my head and felt his hands on my hips. I looked up into his eyes. "I trust you even when they ask you to either pull the plug on me or no." I said with tears in my eyes and being sincere.

My husband wiped my tears with his thumbs and his lips made his direction towards my lips. I kissed him back with passion again and putting my hands into his blonde locks. He gently but slightly forcedly put his tongue into my mouth and I allowed him. I put my tongue into his mouth as our tongues danced. Peeta picked me up and placed me on the counter top. I let my hands roam down towards his shirt, gesturing him to take his shirt off. He got the hint and placed his hands over mine helping him taking off his shirt then placed his hands on the bottom of my shirt and helped me taking it off. I raced my hands down to my jeans to take them off shaking them off and I look down seeing Peeta taking off his jeans then cupped my chin with his right hand breathing heavily. "Are you sure about this?" He asked me.

"Hundred percent." I answered catching my breath and pulled his lips against mine.

Gale's P.O.V.

"Hey Kat, when are you coming home? I'm worried about you because of the weather and the phone line Archer is down. Please call me when you get this message." I hanged up the call leaving her a fourth message and sighted.

I have been pacing around the living room for the past five hours and not hearing anything from my wife. As of right now, I'm scared to death on what has happened to her and I have no idea where she's at. _'Maybe, I should go search for her?' 'No! She only said she'll call if she's in the hospital or car accident. Katniss has been strong as long as I've known her.' _I mentally argument with myself and I look out the patio doorway and still seeing the weather about to worse with more snow coming in.

I sighted becoming more worry and my anxiety kicking up from not hearing back from her. I look down at my phone and begin to text my wife again.

"KATNISS. ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE CALL ME RIGHT NOW! I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU." I pressed the text button on my iPhone 5s, I grabbed the bottom of my phone, and begin hitting it against my left palm trying to calm my nerves.

'_Glimmer! How can I forget?' _I mentally slapped myself as I unlocked the screen quickly and going through the phonebook to see her name. I clicked on her name and wait for her to answer my call. "Come on, pick up damn it!" I yelled becoming impatient and went to voice mail. _'SON OF A BITCH!' _I yelled in my mind shaking my head and kicked my right foot in mid-air then slamming it down to the ground.

"_**Hello, this is Glimmer Grammar. I'm sorry that I missed your call. Please leave your name and number after the tone and I'll be sure to call you back. Thank you." **_ I mouthed fuck silently and cleared my throat to leave a message. "Hey Glim, have you seen Katniss? Is she with you? I can't get a hold of her and she doesn't have her phone on her. Please give me a call when you get this. Thanks." I hanged up the phone and placed it into my jean pocket.

I can't take it anymore. I have to go out there and bring my wife back home. I dash going up stairs putting on a red hoodie, putting a pair of boots on my feet, and walking over to my nightstand draw where my black beanie laid. The doorbell ring twice with a couple of knocks following it. _'What the hell? That can't be Katniss, is it?' _I asked myself as I ran back down the stairs to answer the door. I opened the door and I see two male police officers at my door.

"Are you Gale Hawthorne?" A Hispanic officer asked me.

"Yes, yes I am. Is there a problem?" I answered his question followed up with my question.

"You are under arrest of manipulation of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and corrupting the military system." An African American with a British accent said addressing my crime as he grabbed my right wrist to my back with my left wrist following behind then putting handcuffs around them.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" I asked pretending and being shocked that I'm being arrested in my own home.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be against you in the court of law. If you don't have an attorney, you will be provided with one." The officer with an English accent said handcuffing my rest behind my back and being pulled outside with the Hispanic officer closing my front door.

"I have a Lawyer and I want my one phone call to be him." I said being serious as they bought me down the steps and looking to see the other officer opening the back door.

The African American officer put his hand on top of my head guiding me to duck my head down as I got into the cop car. I look out seeing my neighbors being shocked, confusing, talking to one another, and wondering why I'm being under arrest. He closed the door behind me then I closed my eyes, sighted. I'm royally screwed right now. I have a feeling that Katniss remembers everything right now and probably hating my guts as we speak. If this does go to court then that's where I will confess that I did it all for her, to have a second chance with her. Thank god I have Plutarch Heavensbee as a Lawyer and can only hope I can walk out of the courtroom as a free man.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nap and looked down to see Katniss head on my chest with the blanket covering the both of us. I checkout my surroundings and looking to see that we both made our way from the kitchen countertop to the living room couch were I told her everything. I breathed out with a smile on my face, this is the first time I ever had sex in about six years. It felt so damn great; twice in the kitchen and twice right here for thirty minutes each. I stretch my arms out then I felt Katniss snuggling close to my body with her left hand on my right side of my body and felt her breast on my chest. I slowly wrapped my left arm around my beautiful wife, leaned my head forward to kiss the top of her head.

"You're still beautiful Kat." I whispered lightly not wanting to wake her up and gently played with her hair. I wish to pause this moment right now and forget about everything else in the world.

Katniss light moans trying to wake herself and shifts her body slightly. I felt her upper body moving up to face me and I get to see those sliver eyes again. Those eyes I can stare all day and never get bored of them. "I uh… can't remember the last time of ever having sex with you, but, you still go it." She said laughed a little and stretch her neck out to kiss my jaw line to my check and then twice on my lips. I kissed her back in return by kissing back on her lips down to her neck and shifted my body down to kiss her collarbone then to finish off her chest. I heard her moan and I love to hear the sound of it.

"You make me weak at your touch." My wife said as she breathed out and slightly sitting herself up with her right elbow.

"Good. Because they're plenty of more where that comes from." I said with a smirk then turned my body to my left to face her. "Are you ready for court?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders then answered. "As ready as I'll ever be and wonder what else he had to hide besides me losing her child." Katniss replied being blunt.

_**Next time on Lost Love Chapter nine…**_

_**Katniss walks in the courtroom with Peeta behind her and their lawyer; Johanna Mason as they make their way to the front of the room and walking towards the table on their left. Gale walked inside of the room with his lawyer Plutarch Heavensbee as the two men walk to the front of the room then walking to the table on the right.**_

_**The brunette young woman walked over to her former best friend and slapped him across the face. "YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU, I TRUSTED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAD. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She yelled with venom coming from her mouth as she starts hitting him.**_

_**Peeta rushed over to pull his wife away from Gale with her wanting finish the first round on him.**_

"_**I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSED I LOVE YOU KATNISS. YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED ME, NOT THAT WHIMP!" The brunette young man yelled answering her question. **_

"_**You're full of shit there Hawthorne, full of it! You even lied about telling her ONLY family that she's dead and you didn't want them to contact you!" Peeta said raising his voice being serious bringing up another fact as he held his wife's wrists.**_

"_**YOU TOLD MY MOTHER AND PRIM THAT I WAS DEAD? YOU MOTHERFUCKER, BASTARD, TRAITOR!" Katniss yelled again as stomped her feet wanting to knock out Gale to the ground.**_

_**A guard comes out from the door of the wall being dressed in a uniform. "All rise for the Judge Cornelius Snow." He spoke on commanding with his hands at his side.**_

_**Everyone being on their feet as the seventy nine year old man comes from the doorway with white hair and bread went down to his chin. He walked up to his seat and stood for a second. "You may be seated." Judge Snow said to everyone as they seated. The white haired man looked at the guard as he handed him a file and opening up. His blue eyes scan the pages quickly then looking up. "Peeta Mellark & Katniss Everdeen-Mellark verses Gale Hawthorne. Manipulating on Mrs. Mellark's condition." He turned his face to the left as he looked dead into Mister Hawthorne eyes. "This is very serious charges here Soldier Hawthorne, how do you plead?" Snow asked.**_

_**Gale got up from his seat and fixed his suit. "Not guilty." He said being serious.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry BEYOND sorry for not updating before the twentieth; classes have started including homework too. I would never dream of not finishing this story. I'm trying my best not to drag this story to long and trying to wrap it up (but not too fast.) Hoped you guys loved it and see you guys next time.<strong>


	10. Author's note 2

**Hey readers, just to let you know that chapter nine is in progress as we speak; I'm busy at the moment right now studying for an upcoming biology test which is in a two weeks (so my focus is on it.) At the meantime, read my other fanfictions to keep you company until updating Lost Love. All I can say is chapter nine until this fanfic is over… I'm ready to bring drama and taking Gale DOWN. I also have another idea for a fanfiction but I will be shipping Katniss & Gale; I know I'm wrong but I would like to play around with that idea. You'll know when I'll update Chapter nine.**

**Honeylove90**


End file.
